Awaking The Dragon
by Wildfire
Summary: New Chapter Uploaded Meeting a new blader on their way to the Tournement, little do the Bladebreakers know about the secrets they hold. ReiXOC plus others l8r
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer :- This story is purely fictional and done for no profit. In no way do I know any of the Beyblade characters. Well hope you enjoy, please don't be to cruel this is my first Beyblade fic.  
  
Prologue - The Adventure Begins  
  
"All right folks! Put your hands together for the new winners of the American Tournament, the Bladebreakers!"  
  
Even before Jazz had finished his line of speech the whole stadium rose up in an up roar, the entire crowd breaking out in applause and cheering for the newly names winners. Caught up in the excitement of the moment the team in question was under going their own celebration, well most of the team was. Rushing over to where their blond haired team mate Max stood, the over hyper Tyson, along with the ones known as Kenny and the former White Tiger Rei congratulated their friend. Standing off to the side, his head bowed in thought, Kai the teams captain stood leaning against the team shelter, seemingly unconcerned with things around him. However, that image was suddenly shattered as Tyson in a daring attempt to include their reclusive captain in their celebrations, suddenly grabbed a hold of Kai from the side. Using the small moment of surprise to his advantage Tyson took a firmer hold of Kai's arm, dragging him to where the others stood, only letting go once Kai had stumbled to a halt and made no sign of returning to his original position by the wall. Glaring daggers at the grinning boy across from him Kai as observed as he was failed to notice the gaze of someone watching them.  
  
Not only was Kai unaware of this development, but the whole team so caught up in their fun failed to realise that one set of eyes never strayed far from them. Away in the shadows of the stadiums tunnel a pair of silvery- grey eyes watched from under a cloak of bluish grey the celebrating team. Having watched the team's progress, from the time they were formed, to their part take in both the China and American Tournament, the stranger could only smile at their victory. Observing the team now they could only give a small chuckle as the one called Tyson attempted to get their captain to join in the fun. Keeping their gaze on the team in question as they received some congratulations from the All-stars, the cloaked individual heard the approach of someone from behind them. Even as they came to a stop the grey eyes individual waited a moment before turning their gaze to their new companion.  
  
"You must be quite proud of your team Mr Dickinson, after all not only do they win the China Tournament but they win the American one as well. It would seem that everything is going according to plan."  
  
"Yes, the boys have come along way, but I have every confidence in their abilities, not only as a team but as individuals as well. I have every faith that they'll be able to meet any challenge they come across."  
  
Taking note of his ever present cheerfully nature, the cloaked individual beside him could only give the wall known BBA director a knowing smile.  
  
"I'd have to agree with you there Mr Dickinson, they might act like clowns sometimes but when it comes down to it they really do stick together. If anything I do believe that if anyone can see this through they can....However, there is one thing that I must ask you?" "And what's that?"  
  
""Why did you ask me to come all the way to American? I have a feeling that this might have something to do with the very Bladebreakers we're talking about, otherwise why else would you have wanted me to leave Russia so suddenly?"  
  
Chuckling to himself at his companions statement Mr Dickinson gave them amused gaze, but turning to look at the very team they were talking about as Tyson finally noted the man's presence.  
  
"Let's just say I thought you might enjoy a little vacancy, say a trip around Europe perhaps, and as an added bonus I thought that maybe you and the boys could finally meet each other."  
  
"Hum, your a crafty one Mr Dickinson I'll give you that, but I guess it would be fun and I'd have to admit I am curious about them. All right then you can count me in, let me known when you have everything arranged till then Mr Dickinson."  
  
With a slight nod of the head and a swirl of bluish-grey Mr Dickinson's companion walked away disappearing into the tunnel beyond, even as Tyson closely followed by the others came running up to where Mr Dickinson stood. Each totally unaware of the events that had just taken place. 


	2. Chapter 2

Well I hope that everyone enjoyed the first part, know it was a little short but I intend to make up for it with this chapter. Well I hope that you enjoy, any comments or ideas or more than welcome.  
  
Chapter 2 - A Tiger's Curiosity  
  
"Come on Chief! We can't spend our entire trip cooped up in our cabins. Even Mr all work and no play is taking a break, and that's saying something considering it's Kai we're talking about."  
  
Looking back over his shoulder to get a better view of the one he was talking to, the navy haired teen know as Tyson didn't see the deck chair situated in the middle of his path. Never one to take his time, not when you could do things in half the time, Tyson went running into the chair before him causing himself and the chair in question to go crashing to the floor. Slowly pushing himself into a sitting position Tyson sat dazed for a few moments before suddenly becoming aware of his bodies aches. Willing to wait until his body didn't ache as much as it already did Tyson was more than happy to remain where he sat, that was until he heard the chorus of laughter which soon followed his mishap. Looking up from under his bangs Tyson saw that the laughter he heard was coming from the three individuals that were walking towards him, each highly amused at the scene in front of them.  
  
With his trade mark glasses perched a top of his messy brown hair and his ever present laptop tucked under his arm Kenny, or otherwise known as the Chief amongst his friends, looked on in disapproval yet otherwise amused at Tyson's antics. Walking beside him doubled over in laughter, followed the team's only blond haired member Max, who along with the Chief was considered one of Tyson's best friends. Last but by no mean least came Rei, his bound hair swinging behind him even as gave a small laugh at Tyson's expense.  
  
Arriving at their fallen friend first Max quickly reigned in his laughter, although finding Tyson's mishap highly amusing at first Max couldn't help but be a little concerned over his friends well being, noticing now that Tyson had failed to remove his arms from the leg he was cradling.  
  
"Heah you all right there Tyson? Didn't mean to laugh at you there buddy but I couldn't help it." Voice laced with concern Max kneeled down beside his friend.  
  
"Maybe if he'd kept his eyes on where he was going and wasn't in such a rush to get everywhere then this could all have been avoided."  
  
Always the voice of reason among the team Kenny used his free hand to push his glasses back to their original position after falling from their perch on his head. However, even he understood that Tyson was just boisterous by nature and even he was thankful for a break from his work ever now and again. Taking note of how Max was now helping the person in question to his feet Kenny could only share Max's concern as Tyson once standing quickly relieved any pressure he had on his right leg, almost falling flat on his face. Making a grab for his friend Max helped keep Tyson up by giving his friend something to lean on, also preventing the person in question from ending up on the floor.  
  
"You ok Tyson? What's up?" Wanting to be reassured that nothing was seriously wrong Max cast a nervous glance over to Tyson awaiting his reply, while at the same time placing Tyson's arm over his shoulder getting a better grip on his staggering friend.  
  
"Yeah don't worry about it I'll be fine, arh....ok, maybe not right now but I should be fine in a minute."  
  
"Maybe so, but with the way that your limping right now I think that the best thing to do is take you to the nurse's office, just to have you checked over."  
  
"But Chief I'll be fine, there's no way your getting me to spend the next few hours cooped up in some nurse's office." Silently hoping that his pleads would work Tyson's hopes were short lived as the boy beside him voiced his opinion.  
  
"I think Kenny's right Tyson its better to be safe than sorry, besides we wouldn't want you to miss the World Championships just because you didn't want to see a nurse."  
  
"What? You to Max, arh man this trip isn't turning out at all like I expected. Fine I'll go, but it doesn't mean that I have to like it." With a sigh of defeat Tyson's spirit great dipped at the idea of wasting the day away stuck in some office.  
  
"That's the spirit buddy and don't worry I'm sure this will all be over before you know it, and just to make sure you don't get to bored me and Kenny will come with you."  
  
Giving his defeated friend a smile in order to cheer him up Max looked over to were Kenny stood beside Rei, both of them now silently watching the scene before them. Looking from one to the other Kenny could only give a sign as he realised that his decision about how to spend the next few hours had already be made for him.  
  
"All right you two come on, I believe that the nurses office is this way."  
  
Letting Kenny past them to lead the way, Max who was how acting as a human crutch for Tyson, was about to help him along after Kenny when he suddenly remembered the forgotten member of their team. Waiting till Tyson regained a sort of balance from the sudden stop, Max turned his head in the direction of the Chinese youth, who at the moment was looking back at the pair with a grin.  
  
""You know if you'd Rei your more than welcome to."  
  
Not believing for a moment that Max was being serious in his statement Rei could only raise an eyebrow in reply. After all he couldn't think of anything else that could be more boring than sitting around all day in some stuffy nurse's office.  
  
"Hum, thanks for the offer Max but no thanks, as fun as it all sounds I thought I might do a little exploring while you guys sort Tyson out."  
  
"Thought you'd said that, there's no point in us all having a wasted day. Well we'd better catch up with Kenny before we lose him. We'll meet up with you later for lunch ok, have fun Rei." Waving the guys off Rei could help the laugh he gave as he watched Max help the limping Tyson down the deck to where Kenny stood waiting for them. Catching up with him both boys could only mutter a sorry before following him around a corner and disappearing out of sight. Watching them disappear Rei stayed standing where he stood for a few moments as he took a look around himself trying to decide on where he should go. Finally deciding that he would take which ever path took his liking Rei turned about on himself going back in the direction he had come, never knowing that the events which were to unfold were about to change not only his own life but the life's of the Bladebreakers forever.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ideally wandering around the ships deck Rei suddenly realised just how large the ship really was, not to be mistaken he had been in awe of the ship when he had seen it in the dock, but only now did the sheer size hit him.  
  
"Wow, could they have made this ship any bigger? How do people find there way around this place, it's worse than a maze?"  
  
With that same train of thought Rei began to wonder if going with Tyson and the others would have been such a bad idea. Exploration was a fine idea until you actually wanted to end it and return back to the place where you started from. Carrying on in his travels Rei finally gave a sigh of annoyance as he took note of the same fire extinguisher, which he had already pasted twice before. Leaning forward against the decks guard railing Rei brushed aside his ebony bangs as he looked out on the vast ocean of blue. Deciding to take a chance on the winding passages of the ship Rei came to a complete stand still as the faint sound of someone's voice reached him. After seeing no one around this part of the ship for at least an hour, Rei's curiosity was peaked as he headed in the direction from which the voice was coming.  
  
"No wonder no one can find their way around here, who ever designed this place must have been thinking of a pretzel when they did it."  
  
Walking around the ships deck, always heading in the direction of the voice, Rei began to recognise that the words being spoken were part of a song he had once heard while in America. Getting closer to his destination Rei realised that although the song being sung was American in origin the voice singing it wasn't. Wondering why it sounded so familiar Rei realised why it was that he recognised the melodious voice, whoever this person was they were singing in his native Chinese. Curious about the idea that someone from his homeland could be aboard the ship Rei quickly turned the corner in front of him, only to find himself staring at the very person he was seeking. 


	3. Chapter 3

Well here's the next chapter hope you are all enjoying the story so far, also I'd like to thank all the people who have wrote a review for this story, glad to hear you enjoy it. Well on with the story.  
  
Chapter 3 - A Friendship Formed  
  
Coming to a quick halt Rei could only stand quietly as he observed the one before him. Unaware of their audience the person in question stood leaning against the ships railings, looking out towards the sea stretching before them. With an aura of complete contentment surrounding them the mysterious individual carried on with their singing, even as the slight sea breeze ruffled the dark bangs of their hair. Slightly memorised by the melodious voice Rei's assumption that his mysterious singer might indeed be from China only heighten. Not being detected by the person before him Rei had a chance to look over their appearance, which was one of the factors which helped him to come to his conclusion.  
  
Flowing down the individuals back a river of darkest ebony swayed back and forth in the breeze, occasional coming to rest just below their knees. Arranged in a similar style to Rei's, the ebony silk was bond in navy blue ribbon, however were as Rei wore his hair in one tail the stranger had divided theirs into two single tails, with a smaller white ribbon bringing the two together in the middle of their back. Moving his eyes from the mass of hair Rei looked the individual over from head to toe, getting a good look at their appearance, at least what he could see. Looking them over Rei noted that the one before him was wearing a style of clothing similar to the ones Mariah wore with a few differences. Wearing a pair of similar white cropped pants as Mariah they also wore a mid-blue tunic of traditional Chinese style, stopping at mid-thigh and highly complimenting the lithe figure underneath. Going along with the blue colour of their tunic the individual had decided to wear sleeves of blue, covering their lower arms while the rest remained bare.  
  
Taking in all he saw Rei suddenly realised that the person in front of him was finishing their song, deciding that it was now or never Rei waited till they had finished before making his presence known.  
  
"That was really good, you must practise a lot to be able to sing like that."  
  
Not wanting to startle them Rei brought himself into better viewing area, so when the person before him turned around they could at least see who was speaking to them.  
  
Obviously taken by surprise Rei's mysterious stranger quickly turned round at the sound of his voice, the twin ropes of hair whipping around behind them. Originally taking up a defensive position at the intrusion they slowly regained a more relaxed stance, even throwing Rei a smile once they saw him.  
  
Staying where he stood so as not only to prevent alarming the person before him, but to also observe their reaction to him. Keeping his gaze on them Rei was a little shocked when he finally came face to face with who he was talking to.  
  
Standing before him with a small smile on their face and one hand resting on their hip the graceful form of a girl was revealed. Only an inch shorter than himself Rei concluded that she must be the same age as himself, if not much younger. However, it was only when he met the girls own curious gaze that his breath caught. Slightly hidden behind a veil of fine black which fell lightly around her face two orbs of light grey watched him. Remembering to breath Rei took a mental step back as he regarded the person in front of him. Captivated by the individual before him Rei was quite taken with the girl in front of him, something in her eyes caught his curiosity and he was eager to know her. However, Rei would have been lying if he said that he didn't think the girl was a vision and didn't find himself attracted to her. So absorbed with forming an opinion on the girl before him rei almost missed the question directed at him.  
  
"So do I pass your inspection or are you going to stand there staring all day?"  
  
Watching the slight flush overcome the Chinese youth at her question the ebony haired girl gave a laugh, immediately lightening the situation.  
  
Overcoming his embarrassment Rei was thankful to hear the light laughter she gave, showing she wasn't being serious in her statement. Looking back towards her the nervous tiger returned her smile before replying to her question.  
  
"Sorry about the staring bit, I didn't mean to offend you I was just a little surprised that's all."  
  
"There's no need to apologise, if anything you'll have to forgive me for my sense of humour. So who exactly do I have the pleasure of meeting?"  
  
Tilting her head slightly to the side and changing the hand on her hip around, Rei noted that for a moment the greyish orbs became a pure silver.  
  
"The names Kon Rei, but all my friends call me Rei."  
  
Seeming to ponder over this development for a moment the girl gave a slight nod before moving away from the railing she stood by to where Rei himself stood. Wondering what she could be up to Rei could only watch her movements until stopping in front of him offering her hand to him.  
  
"Well Rei it a pleasure to meet you, as for myself the names Sazuka, Lang Sazuka."  
  
"It's nice to meet you Sazuka," taking the offered hand before him Rei gave Sazuka a brief shake, "so what are you doing all the way over here, this side of the ship is as barren as a ghost town."  
  
"Yes it is a little quiet, but at the moment it suited my needs."  
  
Turning away Sazuka moved to return back to the railings she had previously been leaning on. Only stopping for a moment to cast Rei a smile and wait for him to catch up with you. Following Sazuka's lead Rei stood beside her as she rested her arms against the railing, giving a low sigh as she did. Standing silently along side each other Rei cast his gaze in the same direction as Sazuka towards the ocean, moving strands of his own ebony hair from his eyes when ever they moved in front of them.  
  
"I've always been fascinated by the sea, ever since I was little was little I'd always enjoy the trips my mother would take me on to the shore."  
  
Wondering what Sazuka meant by her sudden statement Rei shifted his gaze from the ocean before him to the one next to him, giving a smile as the slight breeze made loose strands of hair blow lightly about her.  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Well think about, people claim that they know everything there is to know about the sea but I don't believe that's true. One minute it can seem as gentle as a breeze and the next it's a monstrous storm. No one can really predict its nature, when it comes down to it the sea has a spirit which belongs to none but its self. So you see we can't know, not unless it wants you to and even then it will always surprise you with the secrets it can keep."  
  
Taking a moment to consider what she had said Rei kept silent as he wondered over the words. Although it seemed that Sazuka was giving nothing more than her opinion on something that she was quite fond of, Rei couldn't shake the feeling that it seemed it wasn't just the sea she was talking about. Rei didn't think to question her at the time but whenever he looked back at that moment he would realise then what Sazuka was trying to say.  
  
"Look at me, getting all serious when this I suppose to be a cruise."  
  
Giving a light laugh Sazuka tilted her head to the side, giving her a moment to observe the White Tiger beside her. Sensing that Rei had a strength of will that was rare to find Sazuka readily admitted that the Chinese youth had a quality about him that you couldn't help but admire.  
  
"So tell me Rei what brings you to this 'ghost town' part of the ship?"  
  
Laughing at Sazuka's use of words to his earlier reference of the ship Rei found himself grinning back at the smile she gave him.  
  
"To be honest with you I don't know how I ended up here, I thought that it might be a good idea to have a look around while my friends went to see the nurse. However, when you see the same thing time and time again you get the idea that your lost."  
  
This place is a little overwhelming at first so I can see how you could get lost, took me a least hour before I realised that I was lost. You know Rei if you've got nothing planned I could show you around."  
  
Twisting herself around so that she was standing face on to him Sazuka waited patiently for his reply.  
  
"If you don't have anything else to do then sure, who knows you could actual get me back to here I started from."  
  
"Well lets hope so, wouldn't want them to send a search party out looking for us. I don't know about you but I could really do with a change in scenery, how about I take us back to the main part of the ship, we should be able to find something to do there."  
  
Giving a laugh, Sazuka moving faster than Rei expected had not only twisted them both around, but had managed to grab a hold of his hand and was leading him along behind her.  
  
To Be Continued 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Discoveries Anew  
  
Beginning the second half of its daily journey the midday sun blazed fierily in the pale sky above, while its exact twin was reflected in the vast mirror of blue below. An on rush of miniature waves racing across its surface shattered the mirror like surface, causing the mirrored scene to waver rapidly as the towering bow of the Aurora glided through.  
  
At midday the Aurora's decks were at their peak, crawling with life where ever you went, from those who enjoyed walking along the liner's decks, to those either bathing by the pool or sheltering in the shade of the cafe's overhang. It was under the white overhang that two such individuals sort shelter from the sun's warming rays. Sitting at one of the cafe's tables overlooking the pool area below, a glass of ice topped soda before each of them, the two could be heard laughing. Other couples situated around the area or those which walked past, could only smile at the sight of the young couple before them, each remembering what it was like when they had first begun to date.  
  
"....before any of us could warn him Tyson had gone running into the chair, ending up in a heap of the floor. I've never seen anyone so shocked in all my life."  
  
Finishing his tale about Tyson's earlier mishap Rei flicked back a stray piece of hair with the back of his hand, giving him a better view of his companion. Sitting across the table from him, their chin resting on the back of their raised hands, Sazuka sat with a look of amusement on her face. Once finished with his tale Sazuka gave her head a little shake before meeting Rei's amber gaze with her own greyish one.  
  
"You really do have some unusual friends Rei, but at least things never get boring for you."  
  
"I'd have to admit the guys do make things pretty interesting, but then again there's no one else I'd rather have watching my back."  
  
Taking a drink of his soda Rei watched as Sazuka pondered his words for a moment before giving him a smile. A smile which for reasons unknown to him at the time he enjoyed seeing, especially when he put it there.  
  
"What about you Sazuka? I've been boring you all day with my tales, why don't you tell me something about yourself?"  
  
"Your tales have been far from boring Rei, amusing perhaps but not boring, as for myself there isn't really much to tell."  
  
Glancing back at her companion Sazuka gave a light laugh at the disbelieving look he sent her, not excepting the idea that she had nothing to tell.  
  
"Don't give me that look Kon Rei, I've told you I don't have much to tell, but if you really want to know something then just ask away."  
  
"Well, um....I don't really know where to start....What about friends? Where are you from? Who you travelling with? Little things like that."  
  
Lifting her hand from where it rested on her joined hands Sazuka silently regarded the one in front of her, her greyish eyes dancing from their greyish shade to their more silvery counterpart. Tearing her eyes away from Rei's questioning ones as she looked out on the people below, Rei only by chance noted the glimmer of sadness which entered her eyes.  
  
"There aren't really that many people my age where I live, besides from myself there's only Rika, Seba and Josh. Though don't get me wrong I couldn't ask for better friends, we've known each other all our lives and we're always getting into something."  
  
"Still it must get a little lonely if there's only a few of you."  
  
Touched by the note of concern present in Rei's voice Sazuka returned her gaze to her companion, forgetting the world around her. Noting her friends downward gaze Sazuka was truly moved by the sympathy he was feeling on her account, giving a smile she went about telling him that his concern was unwarranted. Wanting to get his attention Sazuka leaned over taking both of Rei's hands gently in her own, only loosing her grip when he looked up at her.  
  
"Just because there's hardly anyone my own age where I live, it doesn't mean I don't have friends. To be honest with you most of the friends I have are scattered around the world, so I don't really get a chance to see them as often as I'd like. Though when I do it only makes me treasure the time we do spend together even more. That's where I'm going right now I'm meeting up with one of my friends from Russia. So you see I'm never really lonely and besides I've just gained myself a new friend in you Rei."  
  
Brightening greatly at her words Rei returned the beaming smile sent his way, yet silently wondering just how Sazuka could know so many people around the world. However, that thought quickly left his mind as a certain Tiger suddenly went red, a blush quickly overcoming him as he noticed that Sazuka still held his hands in her own. Taking a nervous gulp Rei found himself in a sticky situation, he didn't want to offended Sazuka by just removing his hands from her hold, but if he left things as they were what impression was he giving her. However, luckily enough for Rei he was given an alternative solution and wouldn't have to deal with the butterflies in his stomach right now.  
  
"Hey Rei!"  
  
Startled by the sudden calling of his name both companions quickly righted themselves, Rei silently thankful yet disappointed as Sazuka released her gentle hold on his hands. Hearing his name again Rei looked over to the staircase leading up from the lower deck to see an energetic blond wavering at him.  
  
"Hey Max! Where's Kenny and Tyson?"  
  
Seeing he had gained Rei's attention Max gave a last wave before looking behind him and saying something to whoever was there. A few minutes later the familiar figures of the two people in question appeared, reaching the top Max gave Tyson a friendly slap on the back before running ahead to where Rei sat watching.  
  
"Hi Max, how did things go with the nurse this morning? Tyson going to be ok?" Catching his breath Max returned Rei's question with one of his well known smiles, of all the people you could know, Max was someone who could make light of any situation and always had a smile on his face.  
  
"Nothing to life threatening, a few days rest and Tyson will be back to his old self. You know Tyson always able to come back from anything."  
  
"He's lucky that the worse he got was just some mild bruising."  
  
Looking behind him Max couldn't help a small chuckle at Kenny's statement as the two missing members joined them. Noticing that all of his team's gaze was on himself Tyson could only give a slight grin, sending two of his team mates into fits of laughter. Shaking his head in amusement at his friends antics Kenny, on replacing his glasses, noticed Rei's companion who was sitting shyly yet amused before them.  
  
"Aren't you going to induce us to your new friend Rei?"  
  
Having recovered from their laughing fit rei looked back at Kenny before looking over to where Sazuka sat, smiling at the sudden shyness that had overcome her. Along with Rei, Max, Tyson and Kenny looked on at Rei's companion curious about the grey eyed girl before them.  
  
"Guys this is Sazuka. Sazuka these are my friends Max, Tyson and Kenny, but he's also known as the Chief."  
  
Shyly lifting her head for the first time since the rest of the Bladebreakers arrival Sazuka gave them a quick glance before lifting her head the rest of the way. Looking from one to the other Sazuka's eyes suddenly widened in recognition, as she not only realised why Rei seemed so familiar, but also realised just who it was that was standing before her.  
  
"I don't believe it, you, you're the Bladebreakers aren't you. I thought that I'd recognised you from some where Rei, I just couldn't figure out where."  
  
"Yeah that's us, at least most of us, can't believe Rei didn't tell you about us."  
  
Throwing an arm around his Chinese team mate Tyson gave a laugh at the grin Rei sent his way before giving Sazuka a smile at her statement.  
  
"Rei might have failed to mention that you were the Bladebreakers but he didn't fail to mention you. In fact Rei's been telling me all about you guys and some of the things you've been through, especially about someone's reactant incident with a chair."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Sorry Tyson I couldn't resist, even you have to admit it was pretty funny."  
  
Pretending to be hurt at Rei's words Tyson stood back from his friend staring back shocked before gasping one hand over his heart and falling back into the chair behind him. Looking on in silently amusement at Tyson's act everyone broke out in laughter not quite believing Tyson's playful act.  
  
Reigning in their laughter the two standing members where asked if they would care to join them, nodding their thanks Max and the Chief happily joined their friends.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^  
  
Taking it in turns to talk about their various experiences since becoming a team, the Bladebreakers had been so caught up in reliving their past to their grey eyes companion that they failed to realise they had been talking for the last two hours. Readily answering any of Sazuka's questions the team was equally curious about their new friend, each taking an immediate liking to her. So caught up with their talk the five youths didn't notice the newcomer till they spoke.  
  
"So here's where you've been hiding Sazuka, I've been looking for you everywhere."  
  
Looking up at the intrusion the boys could only watch as Sazuka gave a beaming smile to the brown haired man before them. Wearing a pair of faded jeans and a white T-shirt, the man before them no older than his early twenties returned her smile.  
  
"Hi Matt, what brings you out here? I thought you'd be busy in the kitchen at this time."  
  
"I should be and if Rick finds out he'll have my head, but I managed to convince Leon to cover for. I thought that you'd might like this back, you left in the kitchen this morning."  
  
Revealing a sky blue shoulder bag from behind him, Matt handed over the simple item to its excited owner. Gracefully accepting the bag from him Sazuka looked in wonder at the item she held before giving Matt an extremely happy smile at its return.  
  
"Thanks Matt! I thought I'd lost this for sure. I can't thank you enough for finding it."  
  
"Don't worry about it, well I'd love to stay and chat but I've got to get going before Leon makes me do his shift tomorrow as well as my own. I'll see you tomorrow Sazuka."  
  
Waving goodbye to the young chef Sazuka watched him disappear back into the ship before turning her attention to the bag she held.  
  
From where they sat each of the Bladebreakers could only watch in curiosity as she opened the draw string bag and emptied everything on the table. Searching for something amongst the bags contents Sazuka failed to notice the glance that passed between the boys around her, as they each took sight if the silvery-lilac beyblade which rolled to a halt before them. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - A Battle Of Wills  
  
Coming to a gentle halt in the middle of the table the lilac beyblade streaked with wavering lines of silver around its base, and fine claw like marks on its attack ring rested on two of its crescent blades. Faintly reflecting the stray rays of light of it silver markings, each of the Bladebreakers could only stare at the blade in question while its owner was obvious to the events around her. However, Kenny always one who was curious about any new blader they came across broke the silence.  
  
"Umm, I don't mean to interrupt Sazuka, but you wouldn't happen to blade would you."  
  
"Huh, I guess you could say that but its been a while since I've actually bladed against anyone. Why you asking anyway?"  
  
Looking around at his team mates Kenny saw that he wasn't the only one eager to know more about their new friends abilities as a blader. Tyson and Max was both beaming at the chance to learn about a fellow blader, while Rei himself although curious was a little shocked at the new discovery.  
  
"This is so cool! So if this your beyblade Sazuka?"  
  
Voicing his excitement Max indicated towards the beyblade in question as Sazuka lifted her head from her searching. Looking in the direction Max was pointing Sazuka gave a relieved smile as she picked up the lilac blade.  
  
"Thank the heavens I thought I'd lost this, I'd never forgive myself if I'd lost it, and yes in answer to question this is my blade."  
  
"Really, you've got one impressive blade here Sazuka, you must have spend hours on it. Can I have a look at it?"  
  
Thinking it over for a minute Sazuka handed the beyblade over to the curious blond smiling at his eagerness to examine her blade. Noticing the other boys curiosity about her blade Sazuka happily told them that they could each have a look at it. Handed from one to the other the blade finally came to rest within the Tiger's hands.  
  
"You've got a good blade Sazuka, you've given a lot in getting a balance between speed and attack. However, what's it's like in practise?"  
  
Noting the hint of a challenge, grey eyes met with amber, seeing that although challenging the look in them was nothing more than friendly.  
  
"Is that a challenge Rei, cause I should warn you just because I haven't bladed in a while it doesn't mean I've forgotten all my tricks."  
  
"Oh really then if you haven't forgotten all of your moves then how about you and me having a friendly match."  
  
"Well lets say this, I hope your as good as they say you are." ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^  
  
Wandering around the converted hold bladers of various skill and age were spread around the blade room, while some competed against each other, others watched the activity around them. However, it was the small group of youths situated near the corner of the room where the real action was about to begin.  
  
Having found a few boxes to sit on Tyson and Kenny made themselves comfortable to watch the impending match, while Max beside them leaned back against the nearest box. Wishing both bladers luck they could only watch on as the two Chinese youths stood facing each other ready to do battle. Flipping open his laptop Kenny once again brought his trapped bit beast on line.  
  
"Bout time you remembered me, a girl could think you'd forgotten about her."  
  
"Sorry Dizzi, didn't mean to forget you but things have been a little hectic lately."  
  
"I guess I can forgive you this time. So what's going on? What's all the excitement about?"  
  
About to reply Kenny had to avoid the bit beasts question as the battle was about to begin. Asking them if they were ready Max prepared to count them down as they locked their blades into their launchers.  
  
"You ready Rei? Like I said before Rei it may have been awhile since I've last battled against anyone but I still know my tricks. So I'll warn you now, I don't want you going easy on me."  
  
I've no doubt that you're going to be a challenge Sazuka and I've learnt from past mistakes not to underestimate my opponents."  
  
Getting into position, launchers held out in front of them, the two youths gave each other one last smile of encouragement before turning serious for the battle at hand. Each nodding their readiness to Max, who had left the sides of Tyson and Kenny to act as a referee, the blond blader signalled the two youths to ready themselves.  
  
"You two ready, then 3, 2, 1, let it rip!"  
  
"Go Drigger!"  
  
Flying from their respective launchers the two beyblades went spinning into the dish, a blur of grey and lilac as the blades encircled each other. Diligently watching their opponent the two bladers carefully observed the other, their blades warily spinning the other, watching for any advantage they could. After a few moments of watching both bladers had their blades go in for the attack, sparks flying as the blades connected.  
  
"Wow, this is really turning out to some match. I just hope Rei knows what he's doing."  
  
"Don't go getting your blade in a twist Tyson I'm sure Rei has everything under control, by the way Kenny just what is happening out there?"  
  
"Oh sorry about that Dizzi, at the moment Rei seems to be holding his own against a new blader we've met. Speaking of which, Dizzi look up anything you can find about a Lang Sazuka."  
  
Voicing her compliance, Tyson and Kenny went back to watching the match before them as Dizzi went about her search. Cheering both of the bladers on the three by standee's could only watch as each blade went about every manoeuvre possible, attacking, defending, leading or fleeing, the blades were doing all they could to gain the upper hand. Seemingly matched either blade looked like it would gain the upper hand, until unbelievably the lilac beyblade began wavering on its axes after receiving a blow from its opponent.  
  
"All right Rei! Come on you can do it!"  
  
"I'd hold up with your celebrations Tyson, I've come up with some interesting facts about this Sazuka, and believe me Rei just might have bitten off more than he can chew."  
  
"What do you mean Dizzi? Rei's got this match in the bag."  
  
Meaning to prove his point Tyson looked back to the match in question observing the battles current situation. Wavering dangerously on its self the lilac beyblade was doing its best to flee the pursuing blade. Having to give Sazuka the praise she deserved Tyson couldn't see how she could make a come back. However, Kenny's sudden cry was about to change that opinion.  
  
"No Tyson, Dizzi's right I've just looked over the info Dizzi found and Sazuka was kidding when she said she knew a few tricks."  
  
"What do you mean Chief?"  
  
"From what I can gather until two years ago not only was she Beijing's regional champion for three years straight, but she was also the Chinese champion for two. Until she disappeared from official competition Sazuka was ranked as one of China's top beybladers."  
  
Shocked at Kenny's words Tyson couldn't believe that what he'd been told was true. Watching the match progress Tyson was sure Rei would win, after all if Sazuka was as goof as they said then why would she do such a fatal mistake. Wondering what was going on Tyson took a glance over to where Sazuka stood, her lowered head partly hidden behind her ebony locks. Feeling something was off his suspicions were proven as a slight smile appeared on her face. That's when it hit him, Tyson suddenly realised that Sazuka's seemingly fatal mistake was nothing more than an act, unable to guess what her plans were Tyson knew that Rei had to move off and fast.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^  
  
Calmly standing next to the side of the beyblade dish Rei watched as the lilac blade once again narrowly missed Drigger's attack. Confident that Drigger would easily win Rei failed to notice the smile that Sazuka now hid, or the fact that the wavering blade had lessened in its shaking and gradually picking up speed.  
  
""You're a good blader Sazuka, it's too bad that our match has to end like this."  
  
"Maybe, but then again maybe not...."  
  
Lifting her head Rei finally noticed the smile Sazuka had and the flash of silver through her smoky eyes.  
  
"Over confidence is the down fall of any blader, regardless of their skill. Just because your opponent seems to be faltering doesn't mean their beaten however, in some cases that's exactly what they want you to believe. By using my opponents confidence against them it's allowed me to learn a very interesting trick. You see Rei I never was one to go down without a fight."  
  
Caught off guard by her words Rei's calm demeanour quickly left him as looking back to the dish he watched in disbelieve as the blade Drigger was chasing suddenly turned the tables around. Throwing its act to the side the fleeing blade settled firmly on its base, showing no signs of its previous falter, quickly gaining speed the beyblade went about spinning away in a zig zag path before turning sharply to the right and disappearing from sight.  
  
A little unnerved by Sazuka's sudden move Rei knew he couldn't panic, whatever she had planned he had to be ready, he just wished he knew what it was. Looking around the dish Rei was unable to locate the missing blade however, remembering his first ever match with Tyson he knew the blade was there. With Drigger running around the dish Rei's knowledge proved correct as from no where Sazuka's blade attacked. Appearing from behind the lilac blade struck, knowing Drigger off course before retreating, preparing for its next attack.  
  
Hoping to counter any move Sazuka planned Rei had Drigger prepare its defences, though they were to be of little help as Sazuka had her blade attack once again. Moving towards Drigger the lilac blade seemed to going for a head on attack, yet moments before striking the blade suddenly spun to the side and in doing so created a pack of double images. Moving around behind the grey blade the pack moved in for the kill, coming in from the back and sides the surrounding blades attacked one by one, forcing the proud Tiger where they wanted. Watching helplessly from the side Rei couldn't believe he fell for such a trick, Drigger might be holding up but unless he thought of something fast he wasn't going to survive.  
  
"Rei!"  
  
Looking off to the side Rei's eyes widened in wonder as Tyson and Kenny ran up to his side. Wondering what they could want Rei looked from one to the other before asking them what was wrong.  
  
"Listen Rei, Dizzi and I have gone over the data we collected on Sazuka's attack and we've finally came up with an answer. I couldn't understand it at first, but thanks to Dizzi I figured it out. Sazuka based her attack on various animal behaviour."  
  
"What? I don't get it Chief."  
  
"I know, it could be awhile to get it, but think about it and it makes sense. What will any mother, regardless of what it is, deer, lion, anything, do when it feels its children are in danger. They put an act on, pretending to be defenceless to lead the danger away, actual what she did you, it's how she gets her opponents to feel overconfident. Secondly the attack pattern she's using now is based on how a pack of wolves hunt. Surrounding their prey and attacking as a unit."  
  
"Of course, you're a genius Chief, but how do I beat her now."  
  
"Simple really you meet the challenge head on, take out the leader and you take out the pack."  
  
Realising the meaning behind Kenny's words Rei knew what he had to do, giving his friends a reassuring smile the White Tiger prepared to fight back. Spending a few moments observing the battle Rei saw his opening, not wasting time Rei went about evening the score.  
  
"Drigger, Tiger Claw!"  
  
Erupting from its bit piece the familiar form of Drigger stood proudly before all present before giving a thunderous roar and turning to the fight. Realising straight away that Rei meant business Sazuka watched as dodging all the double images the grey blade headed towards the original. Where as others would have feared the encounter Sazuka only smiled even wider as she had her own blade meet the approaching blade.  
  
Meeting in a flash of green each of the Bladebreakers turned their heads, and on looking back were greeted with the sight of Rei's still spinning blade. Searching for the other blade they saw the lilac blade in question resting at its owners feet. Bursting out in applause Tyson, Max and Kenny couldn't hold their excitement for Rei's win. Giving Rei their congratulations the Bladebreakers were overjoyed however, this excitement died down as they noticed the one who should be celebrating just standing there.  
  
"Hey Rei what's up? You won buddy, shouldn't you be happy or something?"  
  
"Hum, what?....Sure I'm happy it's just for a moment there I didn't think there was any way I was going to win, but thanks to you guys I did."  
  
"Hey that's what friends are for Rei, besides you've watched out backs plenty of time before bout time we returned the favour."  
  
With the realisation that he had indeed won Rei gave his three team mates a grin before having Tyson and Max pounce on him once again. Laughing amongst themselves the four Bladebreakers were brought back to the world around them by the presence of a voice near them.  
  
"Rei."  
  
Hearing his name the Chinese youth, as well as the others turned around to see their newest acquaintance standing before them. Each feeling a little guilty about forgetting about the grey eyes Sazuka, the four watched in curiosity as with a slight smile she lifted her hand. Holding her hand out to Rei, Sazuka opened her hand from around the item she held, revealing Rei's beyblade. "Here I think this belongs to you."  
  
Amazed at her sportsmanship the four Bladebreakers looked at the one before them in awe, while at the same time giving her a renewed sense of respect. Extending his hand Rei found himself admiring the ebony haired girl which had already caught his attention even more. Taking the beyblade laid in his hand Rei found it hard to voice his thanks as he looked into silvery orbs before him.  
  
"It was a good match Rei, you really are a good as they say, your Drigger couldn't have chosen a better blader to fight for."  
  
"Thanks, though I'll be honest I don't think I'd have won if it wasn't for my friends advice. You're a really good blader Sazuka and basing your attacks on animal attacks was a great idea."  
  
Giving a laugh at Rei's words Sazuka could only smile at his words.  
  
"Don't sell yourself short Rei, even if your friends hadn't helped you I'm sure you'd have found it in the end. No matter what you say the better blader won, this just shows me I've got a lot of practise to put in before I get anywhere near how I use to be."  
  
Giving a final smile to the four Bladebreakers Sazuka gave a slight smile before turning around to walk down the dishes steps. Watching her leave the dish each of the Breakers felt a need to say something, knowing that to let her walk away now would mean that the chances of meeting Sazuka again on a ship this large were thin. However, it was the more boisterous pair which voiced their teams opinion, jumping down the dishes few steps Tyson and Max ran after their friend.  
  
"Sazuka, wait up!"  
  
"Max, Tyson, what is it?"  
  
Giving a nervous laugh now that they had her attention both boys wondered over what to say, though thankful Max finally came up with the answer.  
  
"Say Sazuka the guys and I were thinking about having a little celebrity dinner, and well we were wondering if you'd like to come."  
  
"That's very nice of you, but I...."  
  
"Come on Sazuka it'll be fun, besides you did say earlier that you weren't travelling with anyone so why not stick with us. I'm sure I'm speaking for all of us when I say that we'd like you to stay."  
  
"You'd....you'd let me travel with you guys?"  
  
Looking questioningly between the two Sazuka quietly pondered over their words, wondering if she should accept their offer or not. However, Rei's voice behind them decided her decision. "Course we would Sazuka, it's like the guys told me it's what friends do for each other, we stick by each other. So what do you say Sazuka, you're already a friend so what do you say about joining our little group."  
  
Watching each of the four boys before her Sazuka gave a laugh at the sight of them awaiting her reply. Calming down Sazuka gave a smile before answering Rei's question.  
  
"Sure, why not you can count me in." 


	6. Chapter 6

Feelings Discovered  
  
Beginning to fill with the ships guests the Aurora's luxurious dining room was decorated as elegant as it always was for the evenings event. Using cream and ruby red as the nights colour scheme, the whole scene was finished off by the flicking glow of the candle flames scattered around the room. Walking in on the scene the five youths looked about in wonder, it being the first time for each to dine here, having all your expenses paid for by the BBA did have its advantage.  
  
"Wow this place is amazing, Mr Dickinson sure had taste."  
  
"I'd have to agree Max, when Mr Dickinson said the BBA would take care of everything I didn't think he meant all this."  
  
Quietly talking among themselves the five bladers wondered just what they should do, not having eaten at the room before either of them knew how to proceed. However, their worries were calmed as a waiter approached them.  
  
"Good evening sirs, madam, how can I help you?"  
  
"Mmm, yes we're the BBA party and if it's all right our friend will be joining us."  
  
"The BBA party, yes Mr Dickinson had everything arranged. If you'd please follow me I'll sure you to your table. Master Kai arrived a few minutes earlier and has been awaiting your arrival."  
  
Grinning a little at the waiters use of sirs and madams the five youths followed the waiter to their table, laughing softly amongst themselves. Soon enough the party noticed their table where their finally member sat.  
  
Thanking the waiter, the small group quietened down a little as they made their way over to their table. Nearing their table Max gave Tyson a slight nudge before indicating towards the chair their passive leader sat in. Appearing to be asleep the slate haired boy in question sat with his eyes closed as he leaned back slightly on the chair he was sitting in.  
  
"Hey Kai! Good to see you've finally decided to join us, so where have you been all day. We couldn't find you any where?"  
  
Sitting down across from him Tyson waited patiently as Kai in his own time slowly opened garnet coloured eyes to take in the teen before him.  
  
"Not that it's any of your business Tyson but I had some things to take care of, and unlike you I don't need a baby-sitter to take care of me."  
  
"There's no need to get offensive Kai, I was only trying to be friendly. I swear Kai, sometimes you can be...."  
  
"Guys, guys, calm down we shouldn't be fighting amongst ourselves, especially when we have a guest present. Now sit down Tyson, you know Kai doesn't really mean what he says, it's just the way he is."  
  
Knowing Kenny's words were right Tyson once again took his seat, shooting Kai a glare as he did. Unfazed by Tyson's glare Kai took a quick glance around at the table, wanting to know exactly what Kenny had meant about having a guest present. Moving past Max and Kenny, his gaze came upon the two people at the end, where Rei and Sazuka sat watching the happenings. Stopping at the girl before him Kai had a sudden sense of déjà vu as he looked at her, gritting his teeth together Kai quickly hid the grimace of pain he felt as a sudden a headache flashed through him.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^  
  
"Come on Kai! You're going to have be a lot faster than that if you want to catch up."  
  
Coming to a stop the ginning child waited for the navy slated haired boy to catch up with them. Flicking back an ebony braid over their shoulder the young girl laughed merrily as the panting boy finally reached her, resting his hands on his knees trying to regain his breath.  
  
"No fair! You took a short cut, no wonder I never beat you."  
  
"Ok, maybe I did take a short cut, but I wasn't about to run through those bushes."  
  
"But it's ok if I do, glad to know you're think of me."  
  
Finally regaining his breath the young Kai stood up, returning the grin his friend was given him. However, a splash on his hand made him look down to the back of his hand, only now noting the droplets of red present there. Lifting his hand to his face Kai's garnet eyes widened as his fingers came back covered in red, it would seem that his encounter with the thicket hadn't been without injury.  
  
"Kai! You're hurt."  
  
Looking back at his ebony haired friend Kai smiled the issue aside as he saw the concern in his friends eyes.  
  
"Don't worry about it, its only a scratch."  
  
"Of course I'm going to worry, it's my fault you got hurt in the first place, besides you're my best friend."  
  
"You really mean that, you think of me as your best friend."  
  
Ripping the hem of the shirt she worn Kai's companion lifted the scrap of cloth to the cut present on his cheek, wiping away the traces of blood before lifting his hand so he could keep it in place. Regarding her friend nothing but pure honesty showed in her eyes as she answered Kai's question.  
  
"Course I do silly and don't you forget it, we're going to be best friends forever."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^  
  
Shaking his head clear, Kai wonder just were the memory he had came from, he couldn't even remember anything about his past, so why now was he having these memories. Noting having time to think Kai let his attention drift back to the present as Kenny spoke to him.  
  
"Kai, I'd like to introduce you to Sazuka, she's going to be travelling with us to Russia. Sazuka, I'd like to introduce to our team captain Kai."  
  
"Kai....It's a pleasure to meet you, the others have told me about you but it's nice to put a face to the name."  
  
Meeting Kai's gaze with her own, Sazuka gave a smile at the questioning look he gave her before giving her attention back to the Tiger across from her. Watching the two Chinese youths talk amongst themselves, Kai couldn't shake the feeling that whoever this girl was something about her had made him remember something he had long forgotten. However, before he had a chance to act on it the whole group was interrupted as a waiter came to take their orders. By the time everyone had decided on what they wanted, having to talk Tyson out of the all you can eat, Kai had forgotten his earlier worries, little knowing that the answers to his questions would in the future answered.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^  
  
A couple of hours later each of the five Bladebreakers and their fellow blader lay their dishes aside, each contended with the meal they'd just had. Finished with their meal the youths begun to talk amongst themselves, though in some cases just staying awake was a challenge. Although occupied with someone, Rei as observant as he was when it came to his team mates, gave a smile as he noticed Kenny's attempt.  
  
"Hey guys I don't know about you, but I think we should call it a night, otherwise Kenny's going to fall asleep right here."  
  
Looking towards their blading expert the remaining bladers were highly amused as Kenny gave them a sleepy grin. Voicing their agreement at Rei's idea the group decided that Tyson should be the one to ask Kai his opinion, who for the last ten minutes not said a word.  
  
Leaning over the table Tyson carefully gave Kai's arm a shake, receiving no reply Tyson once again tried his luck. Watching from their seats the remaining members of the group, the ones who were awake at least, could only look on questioningly at Tyson's actions. Gaining no reaction again Tyson took a closer look at their phoenix welding captain before giving his friends a grin as he turned around to face them.  
  
"Looks like the Chief isn't the only one ready to call it a day."  
  
"What? You mean Kai's really fallen asleep....Though then again it's about time he got rest, even I can see that he's had a lot on his mind lately."  
  
Nodding his agreement at Max's words Tyson knew that he didn't just voice his own concerns, but all the teams concerns regarding their team captain. Ever since their departure from America all of the team had noticed that Kai seemed to be distracted lately, leaving him slightly tired from lack of sleep.  
  
"Maybe so, but sleeping like that isn't going to help him. All right Max you help the Chief and I'll help Kai, once we get back to our rooms they can sleep all they want."  
  
Helping Kenny up from his seat Rei kept his friend standing as Max made his way around the table. Transferring their hold Max gave a thanks as he got a steady hold on the tiring computer whizz.  
  
Seeing that the Chief was in capable hands Tyson took a deep breath before going about his own task. Moving around to Kai's side Tyson gingerly went about unfolding his leaders crossed arms, about to lift Kai to his feet Tyson's hand was shrugged aside as he found half lidded eyes looking at him. Giving the navy haired boy a warning glare Kai pushed himself to his feet, only to regret doing so as she stumbled. However, luckily enough even after the glare he got Tyson hadn't moved far so he was able to move quickly to Kai's side, steadying his friend.  
  
"I don't need your help Tyson, I can manage on my own."  
  
"For once Kai would you just accept that you're human, whether you like it or not Kai we're your friends and your stuck with us. Now seeing as your about to drop dead on your feet I'm helping you back to our cabin, if you want to take it out on me in the morning then fine, but I want to get some sleep first."  
  
Hearing the low growl Kai gave in reply Tyson gave an inner smile of victory as their loner captain didn't shrug him off, perhaps there was hope for their captain yet. Getting a better hold of Kai's waist Tyson was determined that before the trip was over he and the others would get Kai to act like the kid he should be.  
  
With Tyson and Max helping their respective team mates to stay standing, at least until they got them back to their cabins, Rei and Sazuka followed behind as they headed out onto the deck.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^  
  
Taking a breather on the outer deck in the cool yet bearable breeze the group of bladers took a chance to gather their thoughts. Seeing that the friends she was now travelling with were heading in the opposite direction as herself, Sazuka made to bid them goodnight.  
  
"Thank you for an enjoyable dinner, I'm glad I got a chance to meet all of you even more so now that I've made some friends. However, it would seem that for now our paths differ, I'll wish you guys goodnight."  
  
Giving a slight bow to her friends Sazuka gave a final smile before going off down the ships deck.  
  
Staring after her Rei felt a pang he had never felt before as he watched her walk away, during dinner he'd had a chance to learn more about the grey eyed blader as they talked amongst themselves. Turning around Rei jumped back in shock as he came face to face with a certain blond blader, arms crossed with a look of pure question on his face Max grinned at Rei's wondering look.  
  
"And just where do you think you're going Rei? You can't honestly tell me that you're just going to stand there and let her walk back to her room alone, especially at this time of the night."  
  
"Huh, what are you going on about?"  
  
"Man Rei, you're one of the smartest guys I know, but right now your also one of the dumbest."  
  
Laughing at Rei's shocked expression Max had to quickly regain his composure, otherwise he would have been doing it all night.  
  
"Come on Rei and admit it, I only managed to notice cause I've known you as long as I have. You like her don't you Rei?"  
  
"What?...I, I don't...."  
  
""Don't deny it Rei, now as a friend I'm telling you that your going to go after her and walk her back to her room. Well, got to go if we don't get Kenny and Kai back soon we never will, see ya in abit Rei."  
  
Giving Rei a push in the right direction Max gave the Chinese youth a smile of encouragement, as the suddenly nervous Rei gave him a weary smile before running off down the ships deck.  
  
"Hey Max, do you think it'll work? Rei can be pretty stubborn."  
  
"Don't worry Tyson, Rei just needed a push in the right direction and I've got a feeling that things will work out."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^  
  
Running down the ships illuminated deck Rei had yet to come across the person he was looking for, beginning to think that he must have lost them somewhere he came to an abrupt stop upon rounding a corner.  
  
Sitting on the edge of one of the ships deck chairs that lay scattered around the ship, the object of Rei's search sat looking up at the sky above her. Having no idea how he was going to proceed now that he'd found her. Rei walked over to where she sat. Sitting down on the chair next to the one she sat on, Rei wondered what Sazuka was doing.  
  
"When I was little my mum use to tell me that the stars were really angles who were looking out for us at night. I know it's just a story my mum told me but I like to believe its true." Watching the one before him Rei's breath caught at the sight before him, as turning silvery eyes towards him the ebony haired girl was illuminated by the glow of the moon. Having a chance to watch Sazuka alone Rei began to realise what it was he had been afraid to admit. Although they had just met Rei had never felt so nervous around a girl before, he really did like her, but to tell her he didn't know if he could.  
  
"So what brings you this way Rei? I thought you and the others were calling it a night."  
  
"They have, the others went ahead without me. I thought that, that, I might walk you back to your room."  
  
"You didn't have to go through all that Rei, but it's really nice of you to offer and I couldn't think of anyone I'd rather walk with."  
  
Slightly smiling at her words Rei felt a sense of pride at her statement, standing up Rei straightened his jacket before offering a hand to Sazuka. Taking her smaller hand in his Rei helped her to her feet, only realising how close they were as he found himself looking into misted eyes. Glancing over the enchantment before him Rei felt truly bewitched by her, giving a smile as he looked back into grey eyes.  
  
"Wow, you really are beautiful."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Arh nothing, I didn't say...."  
  
Realising what he'd said Rei's brain went into overdrive trying to think of someway he could avoid Sazuka's question. Saying the first thing which came to mind Rei's blabbering was abruptly stopped as he felt silken lips press against his own. Only the briefest of kisses Rei's amber eyes blinked rapidly before looking once again to the girl before him, taking in Sazuka's shy behaviour.  
  
"What, what was that for?"  
  
"It just felt right, that and....well, I wanted to. Listen Rei, I shouldn't' have done that, I'm...."  
  
Unable to meet Rei's amber gaze Sazuka's own gaze wandered from his, so she was unaware of the slow smile appearing on the Tiger's face. Upon hearing her words Rei couldn't believe what he was hearing, to accept that you had feelings for someone was something in its self, but to find out that they might return them was to much to hope for. Hearing her beginning to apologise for her actions Rei quickly made a decision, taking Sazuka's earlier example in mind Rei quickly silenced her as he caught her lips in a kiss.  
  
Receiving no response from her at first Rei was having second thoughts about his actions, until almost tentatively she began to return the kiss. Intoxicated by her taste Rei found the mixture of vanilla and cinnamon addictive, along with the hint of jasmine that hung around her Rei found the exotic aura around her becoming.  
  
Gently wrapping his arms around Sazuka's slim waist Rei gave a mental grin as he felt anothers arms settle timidly around his neck. Enjoying the simplest of kisses they were sharing Rei was a little unsure about even attempting some of the more adventurous methods of kissing he'd heard about. Never exactly having kissed someone before Rei was nervous enough as it was however, any worries he had about it were pushed aside as Sazuka slowly pulled away.  
  
Keeping one arm around Sazuka's waist, offering a steady support for her as she cuddled up against his chest, her easy breathing lightly tickling the base of his neck. Using his free hand Rei ran his fingers over the ebony silk, occasional getting the loose strands wrapped around his fingers. Happy to remain how he was, Rei pulled back a little from their embrace as he felt the slight shivers running through Sazuka's form. Lifting her face towards him Rei gave a small laugh as he saw Sazuka fighting off the first stages of sleep.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Hum, a little cold maybe, I forgot how chilly it can get....but I don't mind really, it doesn't seem that bad when you're around."  
  
Blinking her eyes a few times to awaken herself, clearing her vision Sazuka gave a heartfelt smile as she saw the adoring look filling amber eyes.  
  
"It's nice to know I'm useful for something. Come on I'll walk you back to your room, besides it's getting a little late and it looks like I'm not the only one getting a little tired."  
  
Releasing his hold Rei took a step back, giving them both a chance to think things over as he regarded the one before him. Moving aside to let Sazuka past him, Rei gave a startled sigh as he felt a hand take hold of his own. Looking around Rei fought a small grin as he noted Sazuka's sheepish look as she awaited his reaction from her simple action.. Giving the hand he held a gentle squeeze Rei moved forward a little indicating that Sazuka should lead the way. Taking the hint Sazuka fell into step beside the Tiger before her as they made their way along.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^  
  
After working their way into the inner part of the ship, the newly formed couple soon found themselves standing sheepishly outside their destination. Thinking over all that had happened during the night Rei had a thousand questions running through his head, seeing the questioning look Sazuka gave him Rei knew that he had to settle the unsure feelings he felt.  
  
"Sazuka not that I regret anything, but where do we go from here? To be honest this is all really new to me."  
  
"Oh Rei, always worrying about the simplest of things, but I can understand where they come from. However, do you really need me to answer your question.  
  
Stepping up to the Tiger before her Sazuka gave a warming smile to help relieve the uncertainty from amber eyes. Seeing the uncertainty fade to one of questioning, Sazuka brushed her lips one, twice against those of the Tiger before he caught on. Leaning back after a few minutes Sazuka put her own question to Rei.  
  
"Well, figured out your answer."  
  
"I think so yes. I can no longer consider myself a bachelor."  
  
"Not only cute, but your smart to."  
  
Blushing slightly at her words Rei gave a final smile to Sazuka as he watched her unlock the door to her room.  
  
"Well I guess this is goodnight then, thank you for walking me back. I'll see you tomorrow then."  
  
"All right, I'll see you tomorrow ok."  
  
Nodding her head at Rei's question, Sazuka stood for a moment in the open door way to her room as she watched Rei head back the he'd come.  
  
Turing to give his new girlfriend a final wave before she closed the door to the outside world, Rei started on his way back to his own room. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - A Hard Lesson Learned  
  
Filtering in through one of the many portholes scattered along the Aurora's hull, the golden rays of light danced through the air towards the snoozing bundle. Unable to ignore the light flickering across his eyelids Tyson gave an irritated groan as navy irises slowly revealed themselves to the world. Gathering his thoughts together Tyson raised himself up into a sitting position, giving a yawn in the process. Looking around the room he noted that the two he shared with were absent, both of the beds neatly made however, the sound of voices from the connecting room answered for their where about. Brushing aside the blankets covering him, Tyson picked his T- shirt and shorts from the end of the bed and readied himself for the day ahead.  
  
Fixing his cap Tyson made sure to grab his beyblade from the table it rested on, double checking himself Tyson made his way towards the connecting doors between the two rooms. Proceeding through Tyson looked upon his two friends sat around the room's central table.  
  
Hearing the door open both Max and Rei looked over to were Tyson stood, giving himself a stretch Tyson made his way over to them. Leaning against the back of the couch Max was sitting on Tyson gave another small yawn.  
  
"Hey Tyson, about time you thought of joining us, though then again you never were one to miss a meal."  
  
"What? I'm a growing boy I've got to eat."  
  
"Yeah right Tyson, the only trouble is you could eat for all us."  
  
Busting out laughing at the glare Tyson sent them, Max and Rei were so busy laughing that they didn't notice the grin appear on Tyson's face. Knowing that what they said was meant only as joke, Tyson couldn't resist getting his own back, especially on a certain feline blader.  
  
"Maybe I do have a healthy appetite Rei, but then again I don't seem to be the only one enjoying myself lately. Especially is last night was anything to go by lover boy."  
  
Receiving the required effect he was looking for Tyson's grin if possible grew even wider, as a certain Chinese blader's laughter was cut short and he turned an interesting shade of crimson. Avoiding his friends grinning faces Rei for once didn't like being the centre of attention.  
  
"So come on Rei, what exactly happened last night? If I had to guess I'd say you were hiding something from us Rei."  
  
Looking up Rei looked from one to the other, realising that either Tyson or Max were going to settle for a shake of the head. Not knowing how to explain the previous evenings events, Rei silently thanked whoever was watching as Kenny chose just that moment to walk in. Forgetting about Rei, all three bladers turned towards their strategist.  
  
"Hey Kenny, where you been?"  
  
"Hum, oh morning Max, Tyson, Rei. Good to see your all up cause we've got a full morning planned.  
  
"What!? You've got to be kidding me Chief."  
  
Seeing that Kenny was deadly serious in his words Tyson bowed his head in depression. Here he was thinking that they were actual going to take a break, but then again he could understand were Kenny was coming from. After all they were heading towards the World Championships, developing a positive attitude Tyson lifted his head again giving a grin to his friends.  
  
"Ok then Chief as soon as I've eaten, bring on whatever you have planned.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^  
  
"Hey Chief! You feeling any better buddy?"  
  
Hands behind his head Tyson watched in concern as the Chief stood with head bowed over the ships side. Ever since their arrival on the Aurora you didn't have to be a genius to see that Kenny hadn't been himself, which all came to a head on their way to the dinning room. Realising just why he'd been feeling down Kenny suddenly found out what seasickness felt like. Leaving Max and Rei in the dinning room Kenny, shortly followed by Tyson had gone running out straight to the ships side.  
  
"Ooh, maybe travelling to Russia by ship wasn't such a good idea."  
  
"Come on Chief you're not the first person to get seasick. Listen all we've got to do is get your mind of it and you'll be better in no time."  
  
"I don't know Tyson, I don't feel up to it."  
  
Not settling for Kenny's answer Tyson pulled his seasick friend away from the ships railing. Bringing up anything that came up to mind, Tyson kept Kenny's attention on whatever they were discussing as he led them around the ship. Seeing his friends more natural colour returning Tyson allowed his friend to sit down on the deck chair they were standing by.  
  
"Feeling any better Chief?"  
  
"Yeah I think I'll manage, though I'll be glad once we get off this ship."  
  
Typical Kenny always straight to the point, Tyson tried to hide the grin he had at Kenny's words. Keeping an eye on Kenny, his navy haired companion gave himself a stretch as he looked around. However, Tyson's attention was soon given a target as he saw Max and Rei approaching them. Turning around Tyson gave his friends a grin.  
  
"Hey Tyson, how's the Chief feeling? He feeling any better."  
  
"In answer to your question Max, yes I am feeling better, but enough about that you guys have really got to get your minds back on your training." Giving their attention to Kenny the three youths watched as the whizz flicked open his laptop and conversed with the well known bitbeast in his computer. Going over all the data he had managed to gather on the team Kenny decided that at the moment the guys needed to concentrate on their own personal training, and not their blading skills.  
  
"All right guys the best thing to do right now is get a routine going for yourselves. You can't improve your blading skills unless you exceed your own limits."  
  
"Not how I envisioned my day Chief, but I can't argue with you, so count me in."  
  
"All right then. I've gone over your individual stats and here's what I think you should do. Max, you should head over to the weight room, Rei you should start swimming and Tyson your going to be doing laps."  
  
Looking over at each other the three team mates gave each other a grin before biding each other farewell for the time being and going their separate ways.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^ Forgetting just how large this ship really was Tyson came to a staggering halt, panting heavily as he rested his hands on his knees. Taking time to regain his breath Tyson finally stood up as he could breath normally again, wondering what Kenny had been thinking when he told him to run laps. Not having time to think about his next actions Tyson was jostled to the side as two lads rushed past, knocking him to the side as they did.  
  
"Hey sorry about that, didn't mean to hit you."  
  
"What's the rush? You guys look like running from a fire."  
  
"Haven't you heard there's some new blader in the Beyblade room, no ones been able to beat him."  
  
Rushing off the two lads left Tyson standing where he was as he watched them go. Taking a moment to ponder over their words Tyson was never one to miss out on a challenge, Kenny surely wouldn't mind if he fore went the laps to do a little investigating. That in mind Tyson made up his mind and took towards the Beyblading room and whoever this new blader was.  
  
Arriving at the Beyblade room Tyson looked around in shock at the devastation he saw, scattered around were the remains of numerous beyblades, broken to there very core. Seeing a gathering of kids in the centre, Tyson made his way over to the group just in time to see a match in progress. Even just arriving he could see right now that the young blader had no chance against the far more experienced blader. However, Tyson watched in not only anger but horror as the purple haired blader completely destroyed the others blade. Never one to keep his cool Tyson was all ready to show this new blader that he couldn't get away with destroying someone's blade.  
  
"Hey! I don't know who you think you are, but you've no right to do what you just did."  
  
Unfazed by Tyson's remark the regal teenager turned his gaze towards him, not impressed in the least by what he saw.  
  
"Then he shouldn't have challenged me then, as far I'm concerned he had what was coming to him."  
  
Why you....I'll show you who has what's coming to them. I wouldn't let you get away with this. You and me, right here, right now."  
  
"Fine, but I tell you, you're going to regret fighting me."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^  
  
"You wouldn't believe this, but one of the Bladebreakers are challenging that new blader to a match."  
  
Rooted to the spot Max quietly listened to the conversion a group of kids were having beside him before rushing off.  
  
"One of us, it couldn't be, the only one of us who would do some thing like that is....Tyson!"  
  
Forgetting about his training Max hurried straight out of the ships gym, making his way down the ship to the Beyblading room. Turning the last corner Max found himself running straight into whoever was standing there. Apologising greatly as he sorted himself Max saw that the one he had run into was none other than Rei, with the Chief behind him.  
  
"Rei, Chief, guess you heard as well."  
  
"Yeah overheard someone talking about one of the Bladebreakers challenging someone, and now that your here that only leaves two people it can be. Though I highly doubt it could be Kai."  
  
"Think you might be right there Rei, this sounds like Tyson all right. We'd better hurry something doesn't feel right about all this."  
  
Nodding their agreement at Max's words the two friends followed Max's trail as they headed into the Beyblade room. Rushing into the room the three Bladebeakers came to a halt as they arrived just in time to see Tyson begin his match. Moving to a position were they could watch the proceeding match, the three of them jumped at the voice behind them.  
  
"Why am I not surprised that Tyson is the one behind all of this."  
  
Looking behind them the three Bladebreakers were shocked to find their garnet eyed captain behind them.  
  
"Kai, you're here to."  
  
"Don't sound so surprised, the only reason I'm here is to find out who this other guy is."  
  
Even though Kai sounded deadly serious about his comment, the others shared a knowing glance as for a brief moment Kai's eyes drifted to where Tyson battled. Despite his passive attitude regarding them the others knew that in his own way Kai was coming round to the idea of having friends.  
  
Following their captains lead the others turned to watch the match, their concern only growing as Tyson's blade was steadily being overpowered by his opponent.  
  
"Why not make this easier on yourself and just give up."  
  
"Never! I've never given up before and I'm not starting now....Dragoon! Phantom Hurricane!"  
  
With renewed hope not only Tyson, but also the two cheering him on welcomed the familiar sight of the dragon bitbeast. However, their confidence quickly left as Tyson's opponent only laugh at Dragoon's presence.  
  
"That all you got I'm surprised, I would have expected more, never mind it doesn't matter. It's about time I ended this battle anyway, Griffolyon! Attack!"  
  
Arising from the opposing blade everyone looked on in awe as a griffin bitbeast appeared, towering over Dragoon on size and power."  
  
Watching both Tyson and Dragoon giving all they had, Max's worry grew as the griffin forced Dragoon back. Glancing sideways towards the Chief, who was busy going over the battles stats with Dizzy, Max looked to him for some sign of hope.  
  
"I'm sorry Max, but this is one battle Tyson isn't going to win. I've never seen a bitbeast as strong as this, Dragoon doesn't stand a chance."  
  
No sooner had Kenny spoken his words did the match lead to its conclusion as Tyson's blade flew out of the dish. Landing near him, Tyson looked unbelievable at his blade, how could such a powerful bitbeast exist without hearing about it.  
  
"Who exactly are you?"  
  
"I don't know why I should tell someone like you, you're hardly worth my time. However, I will humour you, the names Robert, now I've got better things to do."  
  
Feeling just as down as Tyson was about his loss Max looked over to the one known as Robert. Watching him leave the dish Max followed Robert's path from the dish, only to question his halt in movement in front of some crates. Trying to decide what had made the regal Robert stop it took a moment before Max saw what had caught Robert's attention. Shifting his gaze to the stack of crates Max held back a gasp of shock as sitting upon them looking down Sazuka.  
  
"Hey guys, if I'm not mistaken is that Sazuka over there."  
  
Looking over to where Max pointed the three other members of the group suppressed their own surprise as they watched the following events.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^  
  
Having been present since the beginning of Robert's arrival in the Beyblade room, Sazuka had been patiently watching from her position. Not surprised at Tyson's arrival Sazuka shared his friends concern as Robert backed him into a corner. Shaking her head at Tyson's loss Sazuka watched as Robert left Tyson were he was standing. Silently observing Robert's movement in her direction Sazuka calmly looked down towards him as he stopped before her. Looking up at her Sazuka tilted her head slightly to one side as she watched him, receiving a small in return before he moved on.  
  
Wondering what was going on Kenny gave a start as Tyson, who having saw them and what they were staring at had walked over to join them spoke.  
  
"What's going on? What' up with Sazuka and that Robert guy?"  
  
"I've no idea, the only one who can answer that is Sazuka herself."  
  
As a group the Bladebreakers made their way to where Sazuka sat, oblivious to their approach. Picking Rei as their spoke person Tyson gave Rei a slight push towards her.  
  
"Hey Sazuka, do you know that guy that was just here?"  
  
Brought back to the real world Sazuka looked downwards from her perch, giving a beaming smile as she saw who it was.  
  
"Hi Rei, guys. I'm sorry about your loss Tyson, no one deserves to lose like that. As for your question regarding Robert then yes and no."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
Giving a chuckle at Rei's confusion Sazuka pushed herself from her position to land a few feet in front of a stunned group of bladers.  
  
"How the heck did you just do that?"  
  
"If you really want to know Tyson I've had a lot of practice, when you spent days climbing trees and hanging around on rooftops you have to develop a talent for it."  
  
Leaning back against the crates she had previously sat on Sazuka bowed her head in thought, thinking how best to answer their question concerning Robert.  
  
"I've seen Robert around the ship a few times and he has said hello to me once or twice. However, when it comes down to it I don't really know him in the way your asking. It's mostly the tales going around the ship that I know him by, but then again nearly all the bladers know him now."  
  
"Looks like we've got our work cut out for us, if today was anything yo go by."  
  
"Come on Kai, so I messed up this time it doesn't mean I'm going to do it again." Turing to face the navy haired blader, Tyson had to take a step back as he noticed the flaming red eyes looking back at him. Looking nervously towards their captain everyone could see that Kai was in no mood for a discussion, as for the first time since knowing him the Bladebreakers finally saw Kai react in anger.  
  
"Wake up Tyson! You lost against some complete stranger! Not only that, but he was one of the strongest bladers I've never seen and we've haven't even got to Russia. In case you've forgotten there's going to be some of the best bladers at the Russian Tournament, and if we can't even stand up to some freelance blader then now to do think we're going to manage there!"  
  
A little taken back at Kai's tone, never seeing Kai in this state before Tyson knew that the words he spoke were true causing his temper to quickly die down as fast as it had come. Feeling depressed about the whole situation, the whole team could only share Tyson's feelings as they thought over what had been said. Looking around at his friends Max couldn't bear to see everyone so depressed, quickly thinking of some way in which to cheer them up.  
  
"Listen guy we're all a little worked up right now, lets go get some lunch, take a chance to calm down, and after that we can figure out what to do."  
  
"I'd have to agree with Max, right now all of you aren't thinking straight, you need to gather yourselves together before you deal with this."  
  
Smiling at Suzuka's support of his opinion Max was happy to see his friends agree with him, slightly cheering up in the process.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^  
  
Walking together the group of youths made their way along the ships outer deck towards the pool side cafe. In front Tyson had cheered up and was currently laughing along Max and Kenny, while their garnet eyed captain walked a short distance behind them. Taking up the rear Rei and Sazuka walked along in silence, each involved in their own thought. Peaking a glance over at Sazuka, rei was concerned as he saw she was obviously bothered about something. Not sure how to handle the situation rei was torn between offering his help as a friend or as her boyfriend. After all they hadn't really discussed how to go about telling the others about their new relationship. However, heading up the flight of stairs towards the cafe was soon to decide his decision.  
  
Reaching the top of the stairs the group of friends stood around outside the cafe for a moment before Tyson's stomach had the group laughing. Giving a sheepish grin Tyson followed Kai and Kenny's lead as they headed to the counter to order. Chuckling at Tyson's always present appetite Max looked at his two remaining friends.  
  
"You coming guys, better get something now before Tyson puts them out of business."  
  
"You guys go ahead and order I'll find us a table. If your ordering Max you wouldn't mind ordering me something as well would you, so long as it doesn't involve seafood, it's not one of my favourite groups."  
  
Watching her walk away Rei's concern only grew, determined to get to the bottom of what was bothering her Rei didn't hear Max calling him.  
  
"Rei, Rei!"  
  
"Hum, what did you say?"  
  
"I said are you coming or do you want me to order for your as well."  
  
Taking the hint Max was giving him as the blond took a glance towards where Sazuka stood by the railings, Rei gave his friend a thankful smile.  
  
"I'm going to stay out here, order something for me Max."  
  
"Sure thing Rei."  
  
Looking down on the pool below Sazuka stood quietly against the railing in the hopes of making some sense of all the thoughts in her head. Having no lick she could only give a sigh as she thought over everything, how had everything got this way? Some things would seriously need to be rethought. So involved in her thoughts Sazuka was startled at the hand which rested on her shoulder.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^  
  
Standing behind her Rei listened to the sigh Sazuka gave in answer to her thoughts. Although he didn't know what was bothering her Rei wanted at least a chance to help her, being careful Rei placed a hand on her shoulder. Seeing her startle at his touch Rei quickly used his voice to soothe her.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Sure, why wouldn't I be?"  
  
Hearing the hesitation in hr voice Rei used his hand to turn her around to face him. Avoiding his gaze Rei used the back of his hand to gently lift her head until her smoky eyes met his own.  
  
"Please tell me what's wrong, I can see something's bothering you."  
  
"It's nothing, it's just....watching Tyson's match against Robert, it's made me question a lot of things."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Everything....where I come from everyone believes I'm the best blader around, but lately I can't believe it. Seeing you guys, Robert, it's made me realise that there are bladers out there more powerful than I imagined. I'm afraid that I'm going to let everyone down."  
  
Shocked that the one in front of him could believe that she wasn't doing all she could, Rei could understand where she was coming from. Ever since he'd joined the Bladerbreakers he always felt that he'd let them down whenever he lost. However, if being on the team had taught him anything it was that if you did your best those who believed in you supported you if you lost or won.  
  
"Listen to me Sazuka you're not going to let anyone down, as long as you try your hardest you know you've done your best. You a great blader, you only have to look at yesterday to see that. It's like you said you only need a little practice and I'm sure you could meet any challenge that met you."  
  
"Rei,....always concerned about others aren't you."  
  
"I take it you're feeling better, you know that if...."  
  
Sensing what Rei was getting at before he said it Sazuka held a finger against his lips, silencing him immediately as his amber eyes regarded her curiously. Touched by the concern Rei felt for those around him Sazuka gave him a smile.  
  
"I know Rei, you're always going to be there for me and it means a lot to me to know that, but you've already done more than enough for me. All that I can ask of you is that you continue to be who are you."  
  
Amazed at the more vulnerable side Sazuka was showing to him Rei found himself returning her smile. Just when he thought that he had her figured out she took him by surprise with some new twist. Wondering over his thoughts Rei almost missed the feather light caress against his lips, looking down he noticed the shy look on Sazuka's face.  
  
Lifting her head towards him again Rei leaned down, making up for the slight height difference, captured the smoky eyed visions lips in a kiss. Feeling her lean towards him Rei sensed the need for reassurance and comfort which she sought for, yet was afraid to ask for. Placing his free arm around her waist Rei gently pulled her against him and into the protective embrace he offered. Taking on the more dominant role in the relationship for the moment Rei was determined to clear Sazuka's mind of her worries.  
  
Holding her against him Rei felt the moment Sazuka relinquished her control and accepted his dominance for the time being. Maybe it was the role as the more dominant figure or the need to comfort the one before him, or maybe it was the simple fact that he'd never felt so strongly about someone before, but Rei finally acknowledged his feelings for her.  
  
Lifting her arms around from her side Sazuka brought them to settle around Rei's neck, feeling the slight change in mood as she did. Wondering what was bothering the Tiger, Sazuka was a little startled as she felt a tongue run across her lips. However, feeling Rei become hesitant at her startled reaction Sazuka firmly yet gentle pulled him back to her before yielding to him. Letting Rei lead in the developing dance both teens suddenly pulled apart as someone spoke to them.  
  
"Hey Rei, if you wanted some alone time you only had to ask buddy."  
  
Looking over to the side Rei was sure he'd never gone as red as he went then, as standing before him highly amused was the whole of his team. Giving them a grin Rei really wished he could anywhere but here right now, giving a glance downwards he notice that he wasn't the only one a little embarrassed as he saw Sazuka hiding herself against his chest.  
  
"Arr....hi guys....I can explain...."  
  
"What's to explain? That you've got a girlfriend now, don't worry about it Rei, we all wish the two of you the best of luck. Though if you could hold the lovey dovey stuff until after we've eaten."  
  
Laughing the last comment aside the group of teens showed they didn't mean what they said as they took their seats at a corner table. Glad to hear his team mates approval of his new relationship Rei turned his attention to the one hiding against him.  
  
"Not that I'm complaining, but are you thinking about staying there all day or would you like to joining the others for lunch?"  
  
Moving away from her hiding place against Rei's chest Sazuka failed to hide the smile on her face as she looked upwards to Rei.  
  
"Looks like the cats out of the bag as they say. Which is king of ironic, considering your feline at heart."  
  
"Not a lover of cats then."  
  
"On the contrary I'm quite fond of cats, which is an added bonus considering a certain Tiger has caught my affection."  
  
Giving a smile to him Sazuka gave him a pat on the nose, giving a laugh as she slipped out of his grip and headed towards the others.  
  
Showing his more feline side Rei gave a slight growl, his fang like teeth showing for a moment as he smiled. Following her lead Rei followed after Sazuka, walking beside her as they joined up with their awaiting friends. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Stranded In England  
  
Although still a little taken with his seasickness Kenny was determined not to let it get the better of him, wanting to watch the scenery that was the approaching harbour. Having heard the ship was making a stop in England, Kenny had been stood in the same spot since he'd arrived, never being to England before he found the White Cliffs of Dover to be a sight to see.  
  
"Quite a sight isn't it, though rural it has a natural charm."  
  
Turning his head to the side Kenny smiled a greeting to his companion as they took a place beside them.  
  
"Yes, England does have a charm to it, it's to bad we wouldn't get to see it. The ships only making a short stop before it moves on."  
  
"I know. I was hoping that we might have longer, I've never been to England before."  
  
Listening to his friend speak Kenny was a little surprised to hear this considering their talk yesterday. While watching the others battle against each other the two had spend their time talking, each getting to know the other. He'd been amazed at all the stories they'd told about their travels, visiting America, Italy, Paris as well as a number of other places as well. About to ask why they'd never thought to visits England before Kenny was interrupted as the rest of his team finally joined them.  
  
"Hi Kenny, Sazuka, thought we'd find you here. So where are we now?"  
  
"At the moment we're heading towards England, the ship plans to make a stop there."  
  
"What? We're in England all ready, wow this is great."  
  
Pulling Tyson along with him an hyperactive Max joined his two friends by the railings, watching the English coast line slip past as the Aurora moved into port. Chuckling as Max's excitement Rei watched as Tyson allowed himself to be pulled along, not hiding his own excitement. Joining his friends along side the railings, the Tiger had to take his eyes from the view he was watching as the arm he had leaning against the railing was moved. Looking down Rei couldn't hide his own smile as Sazuka gave him a quick smile before looking back at the view before her, leaning back against him. Never one to say no to a lady Rei allowed Sazuka to rest against him, loosely placing his arms around her upper body as she settled. As for their remaining team member, Kai was content to remain against the wall he was leaning against. The others eagerly watching the shoreline slipping by were trilled to see what they could, considering they'd never had a chance to visit the country. However, the Bladebreakers had no idea of how wrong their line of thinking was.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^  
  
"Man this stinks, we finally get a chance to visit England and the closest we get to it is looking at it from a ships deck.."  
  
Clasping his hands behind his head Tyson gave a sigh, expressing the opinion that they all shared as they wandered around the deck. Having spent the last few days aboard the Aurora with nothing better to do each of the teens would welcome a change. Even Max's always cheerful nature was faltering, while their elusive captain had taken to spending time with them growing tired of the ships confinement.  
  
"You youngsters today, always finding something to complain about, though I do see how you'd want a chance to stretch your legs."  
  
Coming to a stop the group of teens looked to see who had spoken to them, finding themselves regarding a stocky white bushed man. Smoking on a pipe the old gentleman stood looking outwards across the shallows towards the busy port.  
  
"You know if you really did want a chance to go sight seeing then now is the time to do it. Due to some unforeseen delays we're going to be stuck here for the next few hours."  
  
"What!? You can't be serious! Oh man this awesome I can't believe our luck. Come on guys we can't miss out on this."  
  
Delighted at hearing the news Tyson's excitement was evident as he turned to the group behind him, looking for his friends reaction. Sharing their navy haired companions excitement Max was more than ready to go, while the others seemed a little uncertain.  
  
"Are you really certain we should be doing this Tyson? Not that I'm saying your idea is a bad one, but maybe we shouldn't go."  
  
"Oh come on Chief, just a few hours ago you were all for visiting England. Besides we'll only be gone for a few hours, we'll be back in plenty of time."  
  
"Yeah come on Kenny, Tyson's right and besides it'll be fun."  
  
Shifting his glasses Kenny looked between the two energetic teens before him, giving a sigh of defeat he voiced his agreement before being grabbed by Tyson. Laughing at his friends attics Max watched as Tyson happy to hear his friends agreement finally released him. Calming down from his laughing fit Max's attention drifted to the remaining three members.  
  
Having taken a position leaning back against the ships railings Kai slowly opened garnet eyes as he heard the noise around him die down. Looking up he saw Max's questioning look directed at him, despite going against everything he'd been taught Kai couldn't bring himself to shatter his team mates hopes. Though since when he's actual started to consider his team mates feelings he didn't know, perhaps Tyson could have been right about them being his friends. Shaking his head clean of such thoughts Kai rolled his eyes in what appeared to be annoyance as not only Max, but also Tyson looked towards him.  
  
"Fine, we'll go, but don't expect me to baby-sit you while we're there."  
  
"Hey! We do not need baby-sitting, besides oh fearless leader I bet you're just as up for this as we are."  
  
Sending an icy glare in Tyson's direction the slate haired boy barely hid the grin he gave at the mocking glance returned to him. Having their captains approval at their plans Tyson and Max gave a smile of victory, before having their attention drawn by their Chinese member.  
  
"You guys are unbelievable, when you want something you wouldn't take no for an answer. Well I hope you're not planning to leave me behind."  
  
"Course not Rei, the more the merrier as I always say and you never get anything by backing down. Speaking of which, you're coming along right Sazuka."  
  
Meeting Tyson's navy gaze their female companion gave a nervous smile at the mischievous look sent her way. Not wanting to get involved in one of Tyson's adventurous ideas Sazuka took a faltering step back, she was more than ready to let the boys have their fun. However, any ideas she had came to a quick halt as sensing her directive, her oh so helpful boyfriend stunk up behind her, taking a hold of her waist.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?"  
  
"Come on Rei let me go."  
  
Try as she might Sazuka was unable to loosen the grip Rei had around her waist, realising she wasn't going to be going anywhere Sazuka gave a huff of defeat.  
  
"I'll make you a deal, I'll let you go if you agree to come with us."  
  
Sighing at the prediction she was in Sazuka couldn't believe Rei was doing this. Weighing the ups and downs of the idea Sazuka's more curious side won over.  
  
"All right you guys win, I'll come ok."  
  
Releasing his grip from around her waist Rei gave a grin to his friends as Sazuka agreed to come along. However, Rei's grin quickly lost his grin as he was faced with his glaring girlfriend, a hint of mischief in her greyish eyes. Gulping Rei gave a nervous smile to her as his friends looked with amusement at his situation. Hooking a finger over his jackets collar Sazuka pulled Rei's head down the few inches to meet hers.  
  
"I don't know were you get your ideas from Kon Rei, but you're very lucky I find you cute. However, I do intend to get my own back."  
  
Releasing her hold Sazuka leaned up giving Rei a quick kiss before moving off and leaving a stunned Rei behind her. Intending to let Rei know she could play too Sazuka smiled as she had any idea how to pay Rei back. Knowing all eyes were turned to her beside one, Sazuka made her way other to where the garnet eyed captain stood with head bowed.  
  
Sensing someone was standing before him Kai lifted his head to see Sazuka calmly smiling at him. Seeing Sazuka standing before him, hands clasped behind her back, Kai once again got the sense of déjà vu from her, closing his eyes for a moment as he received a grimace of pain in his head.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^  
  
Sitting under the little shelter offered by the leafy overhang of the tree they were crouched under, the shivering frame of a slate haired boy, no more than six, sat despite the downpour. Resting his head on his raised knees Kai wrapped his arms around his legs, not caring that he was drenched, his clothes having been plaster to his small frame, his unusually spiky hair now hanging in wet strands to his shoulders. Although the trail of tears couldn't be seen down his face the sadness and despair he felt could, Kai didn't know what to do he'd never felt so alone he just wanted the pain to go away.  
  
Staring blankly forwards it took a moment for him to acknowledge the sound of his name being called. Looking side wards Kai was shocked to see his best and only friend running towards him, noting that she was as drenched as himself, the jacket she worn offering little protection as her unbound hair flowed in wet streaks behind her. Finally reaching his side Kai's friend collapsed beside him regardless of the muddy ground below her.  
  
"Kai, I thought that I might find you here, I didn't tell them when they asked me. Kai, you can stay out here, you'll get sick if you do please come back."  
  
"Why? Why should I go back? I don't have anything to go back to, they want to take away and I don't want to go. I want to stay here, we were happy here and besides I'd never see you again if I went."  
  
Turning tearful eyes towards his dark companion Kai started a fresh round of tears as he saw the concern she directed at him. Unable to look at his friend Kai was about to turn away when he felt his motion halted as he was pulled into a tight embrace. Stiffing up for a moment Kai couldn't hold his emotions in as he cried into the neck of the one that held him, feeling for the first time in days that he could let his barriers down.  
  
"Don't say that Kai, maybe they will take you away for a while but that doesn't mean we'll never see each other again. You'll see before you know my mother will have this all sorted out and you can come live with us, just like I promised. Till then we can write to each other everyday."  
  
Pulling back to look at his friend Kai for the first time saw their own teary eyes just as upset about the last few days event as he was.  
  
"I never thought of it that way before. I guess I could handle a few days away at least till your mum sorts things out. Though while I'm away I'm going to write to you every day, I don't want to lose my best friend."  
  
Seeing her friend cheer up slightly the ebony haired girl gave a small smile as he looked at him. Taking a silver charm bracelet from around her wrist, fitting with an assortment of charms from stars to small animals and placing around Kai's own slender wrist.  
  
"And I'll write back everyday, after all I did tell you that we were going to be best friends forever. Till then I want to keep this, a little something to remember me by while you're gone."  
  
Accepting the gift with honour Kai gave a smile towards his family before embracing her in a hug, either concerned with the rain around them.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^  
  
Blinking open garnet eyes Kai more than ever wanted to know why he was getting these flash backs if that is what you could call them. He wasn't sure why, but he had a feeling that the one standing before him was the reason behind them he just didn't why. Clearing his mind of these thoughts Kai returned his attention towards the girl before him.  
  
"Can I help you? Or are you going to stand there all day?"  
  
"Well seeing as you asked so nicely, I was wondering if you'd consent to be my escort while we're in England."  
  
Slightly shocked at her request Kai hid his surprise well as he took note of his team mates equally shocked expressions, especially Rei at hearing what she said. Not sure if he'd heard right Kai looked back to the one before him.  
  
"Excuse me, but aren't you Rei's girlfriend."  
  
"Yes, but Rei needs a cooling off period to think over his actions. I might have said I would go, but I never said with who. So what do you say Kai?"  
  
Smiling slightly at her way of twisting things around Kai couldn't help but like the idea she had. However, not wanting to look like he would enjoy taking part in Sazuka's little plan Kai gave a sigh before moving off from the railing. Walking ahead off the others Kai stopped for a moment looking back towards them.  
  
"Well are you coming or not."  
  
Glad to see Kai was willing to play along Sazuka gave Rei and the others a satisfied grin before catching up with her escort. Linking her arm through his Sazuka gave him a comforting smile as Kai tensed at the contact, pleased when he didn't pull away. Wearily returning the smile Kai relaxed slightly at the gentle squeeze on his arm before carrying on.  
  
"I, I can't believe it....did she just...."  
  
"Afraid so Rei, I'm no expert about relationships, but if I'd have to say something I'd say you've got a whole lot of romancing to do."  
  
"This boyfriend business is harder than it looks....man, I've got a lot to learn."  
  
Giving their friend a slap on the back to cheer him up, Max, Tyson and Kenny offered to lend any support they could to help out. Grateful for their help Rei gave his thanks before the four ran of after their two friends.  
  
Neither of the teens noticing the smile on the old mans face as they took off.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^  
  
Hearing a ringing of bells in the distant signalling the start of a new hour, its echoes running throughout the midday air. Walking back through the town towards the docks the Bladebreakers and their guest discussed with merriment the afternoons events. Enjoying their stay in England, the group of teens were glad to have a chance to visit the country, at least most of the group had been trying to enjoy themselves.  
  
Laughing off a remark Tyson had made Max looked around at his team mates before resting on the Chinese blader. Ever since Sazuka had rebuked him for his prank on the ship Drigger's master, although appearing to be cheerful was anything but that. All afternoon Rei had been depressed, watching Sazuka's every move since she hadn't made a move to speak to him. Looking over at his defeated friend Max took a glance towards the girl in question, smiling at the look of concern she directed at the Tiger. Leaving Tyson's side Max made his way to where Rei stood walking behind them.  
  
"Hey Rei, come on buddy cheer up, Sazuka can't ignore you forever so don't beat yourself up over it."  
  
"I guess you're right Max, I just wish she'd talk to me, she's been avoiding me ever since we've left the ship."  
  
Noting the weary smile his friend gave him Max quickly tried to think of some way to help Rei out, never one to stand by if his friends needed help. Seeing the answer to his question Max gave his friend an encouraging smile before leaving him with his thoughts.  
  
Concerned with his thoughts as he followed after his friends Rei was totally unprepared as he suddenly found himself tackled to the ground. Biting back a cry of pain as he hit the floor Rei was more than ready to find out who had got the bright idea of tackling him however, looking to see who it was stopped him. Blinking his amber eyes twice Rei looked up to see a smiling Sazuka looking down on him. Moving from her perch Sazuka stood back allowing Rei to push himself up from the ground.  
  
Standing up Rei barely had time to gather his thoughts before his currently hyper girlfriend was on him again, though he did remain standing this time. Returning the hug he got before untangling Sazuka's arms from around his neck Rei was more confused than ever.  
  
"Thank you Rei, the flowers were beautiful it was really nice of you, even after the way I've been avoiding you. I guess I was a little hard, I'm sorry Rei."  
  
Now more confused than ever Rei only had a moment to notice his blond friend give him a thumbs up before his attention was dragged somewhere else.  
  
Satisfied that his team mates problem was solved, considering the lip lock he was engaged in, Max ran over to join Tyson and Kenny as they waited for him. Having watched the events taking place the two teens congratulated their blond friend for his little plan. However, it was their team captain's remark which got all their attention.  
  
"Seems your little stunt received its desired propose, luckily enough for you....Though for a spare of the moment plan it wasn't half bad, maybe there's hope for you yet."  
  
Walking past them, his scarf trailing behind him Kai didn't fail to notice the look of pride Max worn as he heard the rare compliment. Getting used to Kai's words and way of acting the team had begun to see the hidden meanings to some of the things he did. So looking past the way he said it Max was trilled at the encouraging sign Kai gave him.  
  
Trilled to see their leader beginning to lighten up in his own way, Tyson gave a shrug to his friends before giving a shout to the two Chinese teens behind him. Waiting for their team mates to catch up with them the others were happy to see the change in Rei's mood. Gathered together the group made after their captain, laughing the time away, unaware of what lay ahead.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^  
  
"Mmm guys I really hope someone can explain this, but where's the ship!?"  
  
Standing at the docks edge Tyson's panicked remark reflected the feelings of the whole group as they were faced with an empty harbour. Turning around the navy haired teen looked towards Kenny in order that he might be able to explain what had happened.  
  
"Don't worry Tyson I'm sure this can all be explained. We'll just ask around to what happened."  
  
Looking around Kenny soon saw one of the harbours workers nearby, hoping to clear things up the young computer whizz made his way over.  
  
"Mmm, excuse me, but you couldn't tell me what happened to the Aurora could you."  
  
"The Aurora, why that left 4 hours ago lad."  
  
Shocked at this news Kenny made his way back towards his friends, only able to stand there silently for a moment before telling them the news. Taken back by the news all the group couldn't believe what had happened, they had lost their ticket to Russia. Thinking over their options Tyson looked over to see Sazuka walk over to the docks side, excusing himself Tyson made to follow her.  
  
"Hey you ok there? I'll admit it doesn't seem good, but we'll think of something."  
  
"You don't understand Tyson, I know you're trying to cheer me up and thanks, but if I don't get back on that ship I'm going to be in a lot of trouble."  
  
Looking over to the one beside her Sazuka saw the questioning look he directed at her, about to explain what she meant both teens turned as the heard the approach of the others. Having heard her statement the others were just as curious about what she said.  
  
"Why would you be trouble I thought you were travelling alone." "I am officially, my mother couldn't manage to come with me, but the only reason I was allowed to go was because Matt was on boat."  
  
"Matt, you mean that chef guy."  
  
"Yes, Matt's a family friend and agreed to look after me while I was a boat. I'm suppose to meet up with him every morning to show I'm all right, if I don't show up and he can't find me he's suppose to let my mother know straight away."  
  
Watching their female companion beginning to pace back and forth as she spoke the Bladebreakers knew why she would be upset, but getting worked up about it wouldn't help. Hoping to calm her down Tyson lay a comforting hand on her shoulder stopping her pacing, turning to face him Sazuka gave him a weak smile.  
  
"Calm down Sazuka, everything's going to be ok. Don't worry to much, besides your one of us now, so you've got the five of us watching out for you."  
  
Looking from Tyson to the others Sazuka's mood began to lighten as she saw the others nod their agreement at Tyson's statement. Cheering up at their acceptance Sazuka gave a cheery laugh before grabbing a hold of Tyson in a hug. Releasing her friend from the hug she held him in, the two teens looked over towards their other friends as Rei called over to them.  
  
"If you two are ready we'd better get going, otherwise we'll never get there."  
  
"Get there? What the heck are you talking about Rei?"  
  
"To London of course. The BBA's British Office is in London, if we go there we should be able to get in contact with Mr Dickinson."  
  
Turning to face their Chinese team mate most of the team, beside their captain who only looked on in question, looked towards him eyes widening at the news.  
  
"British office? I didn't know the BBA had a British office."  
  
"Of course, the BBA has offices all over the world, they were set up a few years ago. Mr Dickinson told me once that if I ever get into trouble to find their nearest office and get in contact with him from there."  
  
Listening in wonder to Rei's words, Tyson and the others looked between themselves before returning to Rei. Looking back at their friend the others were once again surprised at Rei's endless source of knowledge.  
  
"Man Rei, you're like a fountain of information, if it isn't you it's Kai."  
  
"I'm surprised you've only just figured that out Tyson, our Tiger and Phoenix are a lot more than they seem, they're not all good looks and no brains."  
  
Blushing slightly as Sazuka's words both teens in question could only sent a glare towards their laughing team mates, before they too gave a grin.  
  
"What's the matter Rei? Thought you liked it that I found your more feline side cute, or has the Tiger grown a little shy."  
  
A little stunned by her choice of words Rei looked wondrously at the one now standing before him. Seeing the smug look on Sazuka's face Rei developed a grin of his own as he thought of a way to prove Sazuka wrong in her statement, and also get this own back. Noticing that not many people were around at the time Rei saw the ideal way to get his own back. Grabbing a hold of Sazuka's hand he lead her after him, briefly stopping before his puzzled team.  
  
"If you'll excuse us one minute, my girlfriend and I need to have a word."  
  
Well aware of Sazuka's puzzlement at what he was planning Rei lead her around the corner of the nearby warehouse. Coming to a halt Sazuka didn't have time to question Rei's actions as she was pulled around, finding herself stuck with her back against a wall and her grinning boyfriend before her.  
  
"Shy am I, well I'll have you know that I disagree."  
  
Not having time to answer Rei's statement Sazuka's whole being went into remaining standing as she held onto the Tiger before her. Crushing his lips to her Rei's hands settled on her hips as he pulled her body against his own. Parting the lips below his Rei idly took his time exploring the new terrain, smiling slightly as Sazuka's arms came around his neck pulling him closer. Pulling back briefly for a moment as the need to breath came upon them Rei shifted his attention to the plane of Sazuka's neck.  
  
Panting lightly Sazuka somehow managed to keep her arms draped loosely around Rei's necks, happily shifting her neck to the side as Rei ran kisses long it. Feeling the barest of scrapes as one of Rei's fangs grazed her, Sazuka brushed it aside. However, the sudden feeling of Rei's fangs, if only for a brief moment, sinking into her neck as he bite her, made her give a small whimper.  
  
Vaguely understanding why he did what he did, Rei gently licked at the mark he had left, wiping away the faint traces of blood before moving to give Sazuka one last kiss.  
  
Pulling back Rei grinned as he received the effect he was hoping for as Sazuka leaned weakly against him. Practically holding her up Rei waited until she could at least stand before letting her move away.  
  
"So do you still think I'm shy?"  
  
"Shy, most definitely not....Though I was right about one thing, you really are a Tiger when you want to be. Remind me never to get you angry."  
  
"Well seeing as we've got that matter cleared up we'd better get back to the others."  
  
Nodding her agreement Sazuka welcomed the arm Rei placed around her waist as he took them back to where the others waited. Seeing the two Chinese bladers approaching them, Tyson and Max looked questioningly at the two. However, seeing that they weren't going to get any answers from their friends the two just shrugged away their thoughts as the two joined them.  
  
"Good to see you two decided to rejoin us, Kenny's found a way for us to get to London."  
  
"It wasn't really that hard, but we have to hurry the train we need to get leaves in 10 minutes."  
  
"Don't worry Chief we'll get there in plenty of time, just lead the way and we'll follow."  
  
Giving Tyson a weary glance, remembering the last time Tyson had said they had plenty of time, leading them to be stranded. However, keeping an open mind Kenny guided the way to their destination, hoping nothing else would go wrong. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – The Mysteries Begin  
  
"Wow! Is that Big Ben, man this is so cool! I can't wait to tell my grandpa about this."  
  
Wandering around the vast city of London the Bladebreakers were in awe of the city around them, taking time to see some of its more famous landmarks. Having gotten directions to the BBA's British Office the group were currently making their way there, discussing events as they went.  
  
"So Rei, seeing as you're the expert is this area now. How long till we get to the BBA's Office?"  
  
"Don't worry Tyson we'll be there in a little while so relax ok."  
  
Accepting Rei's answer Tyson left the Chinese youth to the company of his girlfriend, grinning to himself as he noted the affection his friend directed towards her. Needing something to pass the time away Tyson finally decided on trying to improve Kai's conversion skills, even convincing Max to help. However, the two teens had very little luck in getting their captain to talk. Fortunately just as Rei had told them the group of Bladers soon found themselves at their destination.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Wandering into the BBA's British Office the small group of bladders looked around in wonder as they entered the reception, looking around at the various posters and brochures regarding beyblading. Whispering amongst them selves the group approached the desk where a mild young receptionist sat, giving them a smile as they stopped in front of her.  
  
"Hello. I'm Shelly; can I help you at all?"  
  
Looking towards the Tiger the others allowed Rei to move in front of them, choosing him as their spoke person.  
  
"We were hoping that we could possibly get in touch with Mr Dickinson. We're supposed to be taking part in the World Championships, but we kind of missed our ship."  
  
"Ah, you must be the Bladebreakers. Mr Dickinson mentioned you all when he said the BBA were sponsoring a team. Well Mr Dickinson isn't here at the moment, but if you'll just wait a minute I'll see I can find out where is he."  
  
Standing up Shelly politely excused herself before disappearing through the door behind her, leaving the group of teen's time to look around. Looking around at the various signs and posters it was Max that noticed the one on the wall beside them. Taking a look Max gasped in shock as what he saw before calling the others.  
  
"Hey guys! Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't that Robert, you know the one from the ship."  
  
Being the first to reach Max's side Tyson looked to where the blond pointed equally shocked at what he saw. On the poster before them was indeed a picture of the very Robert which Tyson had battled on the ship. Wondering what was going on Tyson didn't have time to question it as Shelly returned.  
  
"I'm dreadfully sorry, but no one seems to know where Mr Dickinson is at the moment so we're unable to connect him. However, we will keep trying to find him and hopefully tell him what's happened, until then since it's a little late to do anything at the moment I've had two rooms booked for you at the White Rose hotel."  
  
A little disappointed at the news the group of teens knew they would just have to go with the flow and hope that things would soon be sorted out. Wondering at the developing events the group were startled at the voice of their captain speaking out.  
  
"We're going to need an extra room, two wouldn't be enough."  
  
Shifting her attention to where Kai stood leaning against the wall opposite, his arms crossed against his chest, Shelly gave a questioning glance at him. Seeing that Kai was in no rush to explain him self Kenny decided to jump in and explain.  
  
"There was a last minute addition to the team before we left American, we didn't have any time to make it official."  
  
Looking from Kai to Kenny, Shelly nodded in understanding at his explanation.  
  
"Well that's understandable. So who is this newest addition to your team if you'd like we can add their details now to your team's data base."  
  
"Mmm, that would be me."  
  
"Shyly stepping from where she stood behind Rei, Sazuka meekly looked from her friends to the woman before her, her hands fiddling nervously with the hem of her top. However, feeling Rei putting a stop to her nervous gesture as he took a hold of her hand, giving her an encouraging smile as he did, Sazuka looked more confidently upon the situation.  
  
"Alright, if you'd just come with me, we'll get you added to the team's database before I get someone to take you to your hotel."  
  
Lifting the counters side upwards Shelly indicated for Sazuka to come through. Giving a grin towards her companions Sazuka followed through. Once Sazuka was through Shelly was about to lead Sazuka away when Tyson's curiosity regarding the poster got the better of him.  
  
"Excuse me, but before you go could you tell me who that is?"  
  
"Oh, that's Robert; he was the European champion last month. Overall he's one of the top beybladers in European."  
  
Shocked at this development the remaining Bladebreakers pondered over this news as their last member disappeared. Having their questions answered regarding Robert's identity rid them of their curiosity. However, it did nothing to ease their worries about the up coming World Championships.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Gathered together in one of the two rooms that they were given, unable to get an extra room for their female companion, the Bladebreakers sat at various places around the room. Taking a well earned break the group of teen were ideally passing the evening away, pushing their worries aside for the moment as they enjoyed themselves. However, their evening of relaxation was interrupted by a knock on the door, moving from were he sat Kenny went to answer the door.  
  
Hearing Kenny speaking to someone the others looked curiously amongst them selves as they waited for his return. Finishing with whoever was at the door Kenny made his way back towards his friends, seeing their questioning looks as they saw the item he carried.  
  
Sitting down next to Tyson and Max, Kenny handed over the item he carried, allowing them to see that it was a video which he carried. Looking questioningly at the item the three turned their heads as Rei gained their attention.  
  
"What's going on guys?"  
  
Looking at their Chinese friend the two more energetic teens cast a glance between themselves as they saw his position, one which he hadn't moved from since he'd gotten into it. Currently leaning against the bed's headboard Rei sat looking towards them, making no indication of moving from his position as his amber eyes regarded his friends curiously.  
  
Sparing a glance at the one responsible for Rei's current position the on lookers could only smile at the sight, as curled up against Rei's side lay Sazuka. The ease of her breathing a sure sign that their female friend was asleep, a slight smile gracing her face as she slept curled up against the Tiger, his length of bond hair wrapped loosely in her clenched hand.  
  
"Looks like someone has sent us a gift, though what's on it I don't know?"  
  
"Then why don't we find out what's on it besides standing around like idiots all night."  
  
Looking towards Kai the four awake bladers gave a shrug before taking his advice, popping the video into the rooms VCR.  
  
"Hey! That's my dad!"  
  
Looking from Tyson to the screen before them everyone listened in silence as Tyson's dad went about explaining about the history of bitbeasts. Listening to Tyson's dad going on about his research, mentioning the concept of both good and evil bitbeasts, the four bladders glued to the screen didn't notice the reaction of two of their group.  
  
Standing were he couldn't be seen behind the others Kai stood stiffly as he regarded what he was seeing, the shock in his garnet eyes mere sparks. Not able to voice the many thoughts running through his head at the moment Kai quickly overcame the slight shiver which ran through him before turning his attention to the screen.  
  
Remaining motionless in her position against the sitting Tiger giving on indication that she had stirred. The only sign that Sazuka had awoken was the small glimmer of silver which showed beneath half lidded eyes. Aware of the others reactions to this new development Sazuka's grin widened slightly.  
  
(So you've decided to start the ball rolling. All that remains is to see how things progress from there.)  
  
Noting the screen flicker to a blank as the video ended Sazuka's half lidded eyes calmly closed again, never appearing to have awoken as she curled up closer to Rei.  
  
"Did you know that your dad was doing research into bitbeasts Tyson?"  
  
Looking over to where Tyson sat crossed legged on the floor beside of Max, Kenny awaited his friends reply.  
  
"No. I knew my dad was taking part in an archaeology dig, but I had no idea he was researching bitbeasts."  
  
"Well then, seeing as you didn't know anything Tyson I guess that just leaves one question, who sent us this tape and why?"  
  
Trying to come up with some explanation regarding the videos origin the group of teens spend the next hour trying to figure it out. However, coming up with nothing the group decided to call it a night as Tyson gave a yawn.  
  
"We're never to figure this out and I'm way too tired to think straight. I don't about you guys, but I'm all ready to call it a night."  
  
Nodding their agreement the whole team decided that calling it a night was the best think to do. Following Tyson's example both Max and Kenny moved from their position on the floor as they readied themselves for bed. While the three Breakers were busying themselves, Rei went about waking the one resting against him.  
  
"Sazuka….Sazuka, come on you need to wake up for a minute."  
  
Laying a hand on Sazuka's shoulder Rei gave her a gentle shake, reacting with a smile as a pair of greyish eyes fluttered open before looking sleepily at him. Brushing a side the few strands of hair which fell in front of her eyes Rei's smile only grew at the slight confusion which appeared in her eyes. Not understanding why she'd been awoken Sazuka gave a small yawn before her eyes began to flutter close again.  
  
"Oh no, you don't. Come on Sazuka, as much as Max is patient I'm sure he'd like to sleep. Just stay awake until we get back to our room and you can sleep all you want."  
  
Choosing to ignore what Rei had just said Sazuka only continued to return to her sleep, only to awaken again as Rei moved from his position on the bed.  
  
Sighing slightly at the unspoken answer Rei received from his girlfriend he managed to manoeuvre himself around until he was able to stand from the bed. Grinning at the sleepy expression that Sazuka sent towards him, only to have it turn into a small laugh at the startled gasp she gave at his next actions. Content to stay where she was, although a little disappointed in losing her pillow, Sazuka gave a small yelp, as Rei suddenly gathered her in his arms lifting her up from the bed. However, not about to complain Sazuka struggled to stay awake as she rested her head in the crook of Rei's neck.  
  
Wishing his three friends goodnight Rei adjusted his grip a little as he waited for Kai to open the door. Following his captain's lead the tiger bid his others a last farewell before heading towards their room.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hearing the distant chimes of Big Ben announce the hour of one the streets of England's capital were crowed with people. Vaguely aware of the activity going on around them the Bladebreakers were currently discussing their next course of action as they sat around a table. However, as always Kenny was the one who got straight down to the problem at hand.  
  
"So what are we going to do? If' we're planning on getting to Russia then we should be able to get transferred to the Pandora which leaves tomorrow."  
  
"Of course we're still going to Russia Chief; the only problem is I'm not getting transferred to any ship."  
  
Not expecting such an answer from Tyson, Kenny had to check he was hearing correctly as he sat shocked at the reply.  
  
"What are you saying Tyson?"  
  
"Well thing about it Chief; Kai was right about what he said when I lost to Robert. There are bladers out there we've never met and we need to get as much experience as we can if we want to stand a chance in the World Championships. That's why I'm taking the long route to Russia."  
  
"But we don't have time for this, I can understand what your saying Tyson but the Russian Tournament starts in a few weeks and we have to be there."  
  
Becoming extremely flustered at this newest revelation Kenny looked bewildered as he silently regarded his navy haired friend. However, before he could come up with anything else to say Kai beat him to it.  
  
"For once, though don't get use to it; I'd have to agree with Tyson. We need to see exactly what competition is out there so we're prepared for anything they throw at us at the Tournament."  
  
Saying what he wanted to say Kai calmly sat in his place as he met the surprised looks of his team mates. Shocked to hear their captain actually agreeing with Tyson of all people the others spared each other a glance before accepting Kai's answer. Thinking over what had happened the remaining members turned their attention towards their female member as she meekly spoke out.  
  
"I know I might not have as much say in what you should do, but I'd have to agree with Tyson and Kai. Don't take this the wrong way but some of the people I've seen are shall we say more than the average blader. To be truthfully I think the chance to meet other bladers would be a worth while experience, at least for my self anyway."  
  
Smiling slightly at the uncertainty of the one beside him Rei took a hold of Sazuka's hand in his own. Giving her an encouraging glance as she turned towards him Rei waited for Sazuka's answering smile before turning to Max. Seeing that the opinion he had was shared by his blond haired friend Rei nodded his agreement allowing Max to answer for both of them.  
  
"Well it looks like everyone is in agreement, well almost everyone. Come on Chief what do you say? It'll be fun and just thing of all the places we'll get to see."  
  
"Ok, ok! Seeing as I can't change anyone's mind about this then fine count me in. After all someone has to make sure that you guys look after yourself."  
  
"All right! This is going to be great, I can't wait till we get started and I know Dragoon wouldn't let me down."  
  
Beyblade in hand Tyson looked out at the familiar dragon bitbeast in question, its mirrored surface reflecting the days light. Thinking back on everything they'd been through Tyson was suddenly jarred back to reality as Dragoon was sent flying out of his hand.  
  
"Hey! What gives!?"  
  
Hearing Tyson's yell the other Bladebreakers looked up just in time to watch as Tyson's beyblade was knocked out of his hand. Watching the blades path the Bladebreakers finally noticed what had caused their friends blade to be knocked aside. Spinning a few feet away another blader could be seen however, it was the other blades owner which caught their attention. Totally creeped out by the sight of the clocked figure before them, the group watched in horror as they caught Tyson's blade in one hand.  
  
"Your bitbeast will soon be mine."  
  
Saying their short speech the person disappeared down a side alley, taking Tyson's blade with them.  
  
"Hey! Come back here with Dragoon!"  
  
Jumping up from his seat Tyson ran after the one who had stolen Dragoon, the others quickly followed suit. Rounding the corner into the alley the Bladebreakers quickly came to a halt as they found what they were looking for. Faltering dangerously on its axes Dragoon was valiantly defending its self from the attacking blade.  
  
"Dragoon! What the heck is going on? What's this weirdo doing to Dragoon?"  
  
"I don't know but whatever it is we've got to think of something fast, Dragoon can't hold up much longer."  
  
Listening to the Chief's reply Tyson stood with hands clenched as he watched Dragoon being attacked, feeling truly helpless as he watched. However, from their positions the remaining Bladebreakers each regarded the situation in their own way, each deciding on how best to help their friend.  
  
"Don't worry Tyson we'll have Dragoon freed in no time."  
  
Unable to stand by as one of their friends was in trouble Max and Rei each launched their own blades, quickly going to the aid of the defending blade. Little did they know that they to would in need of help.  
  
"Foolish boys, how easy you are making this. Saracopholon arise!"  
  
Not expecting such a move all of the Bladebreakers watched horrified as what could only be described as a mummy bitbeast rose above them. Acting on reaction Rei and Max barely had time to have their blades avoid the mummified bitbeast. Manoeuvring their respective blades around, the two blades had little time to react to this new development before the new bitbeast before them attacked. Retreating from the pursuing bitbeast both Max and Rei came to a sudden realisation as they saw that the alley they were in was just to narrow for them to battle.  
  
"Guys you've got to get out of there! You just can't manoeuvre in here; whoever this is they've got us trapped."  
  
Sparing a glance towards the frantic Chief as them watched the unfolding battle. Max knew that his friend spoke sense however; his loyalty towards his friends wouldn't allow him to quit. Looking back to the battle before him Max's determination only greatens at the stature of his Chinese friend.  
  
With amber eyes narrowed into cat like slits, the anger he felt clearly showing as he stood with clinched fists.  
  
"Maybe you're right Chief, but I wouldn't abandon a friend."  
  
Almost growling his reply Rei looked straight on, deadly serious in what he'd said. Sensing Max's presence beside him Rei knew that the blond felt the same way.  
  
"I've had enough of this little game; it's time to end it." Readying themselves for a full on attack the two teens prepared their next course of action. Preparing to counterattack the others were unaware of the watchful gaze of their captain and heeded his warning to late.  
  
From his position behind the others Kai was silently going over the battle, questioning the events as they unfolded. Not blinded by anger Kai soon realised what was happening. Seeing Max and Rei about to call forth their own bitbeasts Kai gave them his warning.  
  
"Max, Rei listen to me, don't call Drigger or Draceil."  
  
Listening to Kai's advice the two bladers in question realised too late that they were in trouble. Seeing the familiar bitbeasts appear before them both Max and Rei watched helplessly as their respective beasts were soon encased by strand after strand of bandages.  
  
"Drigger! No!"  
  
Rooted to the spot the two bladers could only listen at the cries the two beasts gave as the bonds around them tightened. Any hope the three trapped bladers had was quickly fading with every minute passing, yet if they would have turned to their captain at that very moment they would have seen the fire burning in his garnet gaze.  
  
Watching as both Drigger and Draceil were also taken by this new bitbeast Kai kept the rage he felt in check, his outward appearance an image of control. However, the burning gaze in his eyes showed he meant business, despite his behaviour towards the others he still viewed it as his job to watch out for his team. Taking in the surroundings Kai quickly came up with an idea of how to turn the tables. Hearing a slight click beside him Kai took a glance to the side, a look of question in his eyes at what he saw.  
  
With a look of pure determination, her silvery eyes burning like molten silver Sazuka's whole stature spoke business. Watching as their newest member secured her lilac blade in its matching launcher Kai saw the last observation that she made on the alley. Seeing were she looked Kai realised that Sazuka had formed a similar plan to his own.  
  
Sensing Kai's gaze Sazuka returned the gesture as the Breakers captain watched her. Meeting gazes a silent understanding pasted between the two as Sazuka nodded her acceptance, ready to follow the Phoenix's lead as he prepared his own blade.  
  
"How easy you have made this, with on one left to stop me it's only a matter of time before your bitbeasts are mine."  
  
"I wouldn't count on it! There's still one bitbeast you haven't got!"  
  
Momentarily forgetting about the last two members of the team, the others turned to face them at the sound of Kai's voice. Facing the direction of where their friends stood the Breakers hope was renewed as they saw both Kai and Sazuka standing with blades ready.  
  
"I may not have a bitbeast, but that doesn't mean you should count me out. If anyone's in trouble it's you."  
  
No sooner had Sazuka finished her speech than in perfect timing with one another the two bladers released their blades. Flying from their launchers in a stream of lilac and blue the two blades struck the ground, not losing any of their spin or speed. Side by side the two blades set out towards the source of their captive comrade's imprisonment, spinning past both Drigger and Draciel. Gaining the attention of the mummy bitbeast the two blades continued down the alley way with the bitbeast in close pursuit.  
  
Watching from where they stood the remaining Breakers looked on in amazement as the two blades worked together in perfect symmetry. Normally blading in one on one battles when you bladed it was very rare to see anyone actually blading with someone else. So to actually see two people working so well together was shocking. It would normally take hours, even days of training to get your blades working together in such harmony, and since her joining them neither Kai nor Sazuka had actually bladed against each other, never mind together. However, watching the progress before them it seemed like the two have spend their lives blading together.  
  
From his own position similar thought were running through Kai's head, though to his team mates he appeared a figure of total calmness. Watching as the two blades split in opposite directions, each taking part of the pursuing bitbeasts attention as they wavered in and out of the alleys many obstacles. Watching the progress before him Kai knew that such symmetry was normally impossible between two blades however, the thing which scared him the most was the fact that this came so naturally to him. Partnering up with Sazuka seemed always like second nature, not having to wonder what the other was going to do. However, not able to have time to dell on the whys of it all Kai realised that it was about time to bring this chase to an end.  
  
Having taken all the attention of the mummified bitbeast, Sazuka's blade spun between the rungs of the nearby ladder as it descended, the bitbeast following its every move. Having forgotten the Phoenix's blade this gave Kai the perfect opportunity to put the last finishing stages to the game plan. Giving a slight nod to his companion Kai readied himself for the finish blow.  
  
Standing on the side lines the others stood silently as the match progressed, beginning to see just want their friends had planned shortly after they had entered the battle. Watching as the lilac blade landed with a short pause back on the ground before taking off down the alley, the others finally saw just how the battle would end. The reason being as coming in the opposite direction Kai's own blade was heading towards the approaching blade and bitbeast. With only a few inches between them the mummified bitbeast came to a sudden halt, straining against the fire-escape and other things that it had got it self tangled in. Smirking slightly that their plan had worked so easily Sazuka caught her blade one handed as she left Kai to finish off the job.  
  
"I told you not to count yourself lucky, you want to go up against a bitbeast then fine. Dranzer! Fire Arrow!"  
  
Shooting up in a wall of flame the fire bird soon made short work of the mummy bitbeast before it, quickly releasing the three captive bitbeasts and allowing them to return to their owners. Allowing himself a small smirk as Dranzer returned to him Kai quickly became serious as who ever had lead them here spoke once again.  
  
"You may have won the battle, but you haven't won the war, we will meet again. Till then Saracopholon return!"  
  
Looking towards the trapped bitbeast the Breakers watched as it awoke, pulling at its confines. From their positions the Breakers watched as the bitbeast practically pulled the fire-escape from the wall.  
  
"Guys, I don't know about you, but RUN!"  
  
Following Tyson's shouted comment the Breakers quickly ran out of the alley way, only moments before the fire-escape came falling down. Regaining their breath, coughing slightly at the dust cloud which had gathered, the Breakers finally looked around themselves when the cloud cleared.  
  
"What the heck was that all about?"  
  
Clearing his eyes of dust Tyson looked towards his other friends in the hopes that they had an idea of what had just happened. Around him Max was handing Kenny back his glasses from where they had landed on the ground, and by some miraculous chance hadn't broken. Rei's attention at the moment was on the girl next to him, helping Sazuka up from where she knelt on the ground, immediately wrapping an arm around her waist as she stood. While Kai stood a few feet away throwing his still white scarf back over his shoulder.  
  
"You guess is as good as mine Tyson, but whatever that was about I don't think we've seen the last of whoever that was."  
  
Looking towards the Chief, Tyson had to agree with his friend's statement.  
  
"It doesn't matter who they are, wherever and whenever they want to take us on they can come and being it on. As long as we stick together they can't hurt us, we've proven that just now."  
  
Turning their attention towards the normally passive Rei, the others were shocked at the depth of meaning which gleamed in amber eyes, the conviction of his words strongly showing. Sharing their friends concern about what happened; after all they had just nearly lost their bitbeasts which made all of them a little angry at had happened. However, the others saw that along with his concerns regarding Drigger's safety, Rei was also bothered about the condition of the girl currently nestled against him. Slightly shaking from the happenings that had progressed Rei had his arms wrapped securely around her waist as she rested against him.  
  
"Rei's right whoever that person was they're going to have a hard time getting my Dranzer, I've no intention of handing her over."  
  
"Yeah you guys are right as long as we stick together on one get beat us."  
  
Letting Tyson finish his statement the others voiced their agreement, ensuring the fact that the next time their mysterious blader turned up they would once again beat them. Little knowing that their pact would soon be put to the test. 


	10. Chapter 10

Firstly I'd just like to say that the whole idea about the marks in this story wasn't my idea, it all came about from the fics I read by other authors so don't go saying a stole it. I know it's not my idea and don't claim it is but I hope that they wouldn't mind me bothering their idea. Other than that I hope you enjoy the chapter.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"For the last time Tyson I'm not interested in watching the movie."  
  
Chuckling quietly to himself from where he sat a few seats back Rei listened in amusement to the Chief's useless cries, for the last 15 minutes both Tyson and Max had been teasing the Chief about the movie he refused to watch. Calming himself down Rei cast his amber gaze around the carriage they occupied, once again questioning the absence of any other passengers. However, the rustle of cloth and the movement of weight from his shoulder changed his trail of thought as he turned to look at the one beside him, a smile gracing his features as he noted their sleepy expression.  
  
Giving a slight yawn as she cast away the last traces of sleep Sazuka gave a small stretch to her stiffened body before taking a more relaxed position in her seat. Unaware of the feline gaze upon her Sazuka pushed aside the blue choker she had taken to wearing lately as she tenderly touched the mark on her neck, glad to see that the initial pain had faded. Ever since the day at the harbor the mark Rei had given her had refused to fade, if anything the rosy mark had become a prominent feature on her skin. A little embarrassed to question the Tiger about the mark she had chosen to hide it instead however, any hopes of keeping it secret vanished as she felt a gentle touch turn her head.  
  
Watching Sazuka awake from her light slumber Rei looked in silent admiration towards the girl who had captured his heart. Remaining quiet Rei looked in curiosity towards the one beside him as he noticed her dislodge the choker she wore, ever since she had taken to wearing the blue choker Rei had wondered about the reason behind it. Looking on Rei soon had the answer to his question as he noticed the rosy mark upon her throat, puzzled for a moment Rei's amber eyes widened as realization dawned on him. Not wanting to jump to conclusions Rei used the tips of his fingers to turn her head towards him before moving to unfasten the chokers clasp.  
  
Meeting Rei's gaze with her own Sazuka gave a nervous smile as she felt the simple piece of cloth fall free from her neck. Allowing her head to be tilted to the side Sazuka felt curiosity settle in at the feathery touch against her neck, a slight shudder running through her frame as the pleasurable touch. Finally turning her head back to where she could meet Rei's amber gaze Sazuka was surprised at the slight paleness which had overcome his naturally tanned skin. Although she didn't understand what could have nerved the Tiger so much Sazuka knew that the reason behind it was the mark he'd given her however, attentive as always she could see that he was debating on the matter.  
  
Sitting back as he finished inspecting Sazuka's neck Rei realized that his suspicions had been correct, although he knew the ritual was something his entire race had to go through he'd never really given it any thought. Knowing he'd eventually go through the ritual himself Rei had never thought it would occur at such a young age, after all they were only 15. Taking a calming breath Rei suddenly realized why it was that he had marked the one beside him that day at the harbor, yet even as he thought over the situation Rei paled as he debated on how he was going to tell the ebony haired girl. Feeling a weight settle on his arm Rei broke free from his worries to see Sazuka giving him a comforting smile.  
  
"It's ok Rei; I don't need to know right now just tell me when you ready I can wait till then."  
  
Feeling a wave of relief sweep over him Rei couldn't prevent the small smile he gave as Sazuka bestowed him with a light kiss before once again resting her head on his shoulder. Although thankful for the extra time Rei's frantic mind knew that he couldn't hide the truth from her forever, at the very least she deserved an explanation before he asked her what her choice would be. However, just as one trouble was dealt with Rei found himself faced with a new one.  
  
"Sazuka I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but I need you to move."  
  
"Why? Is there something wrong?"  
  
"No everything's fine, I..I just need to go to the bathroom."  
  
Blinking grey eyes towards her boyfriend Sazuka couldn't hide her light laughter as Rei's sudden shyness as he voiced his thought. Straightening in her seat Sazuka looked in amusement as Rei gave her a small grin before moving from his seat in search of the bathroom.  
  
Hearing the carriage door open then close as Rei departed Sazuka took the time to look around, fully realising just how empty the carriage was with just the six of them. Taking a moment to watch the movie she could only smirk at both Tyson and Max's antics as they acted out bits of the movies to the one between them, although Kenny was doing his best to ignore them. Continuing her wandering Sazuka found her gaze halting on the team captain, sitting alone the garnet eyed teen was lost in thought. Wondering what could be bothering the silent teen Sazuka decided to investigate the matter.  
  
Although aware of the world around him Kai paid it no heed as he tired to make sense of the thoughts in his head, unsure of how to deal with the conflicting emotions inside of himself. Unclenching his hand Kai once again looked down to the object he held, a simple thing of silver links and symbols, yet for reasons he couldn't explain he'd never let the charm bracelet out of his sight. For as long as he could remember the bracelet had found its home around his wrist, hidden from the world under the arm guards he wore. It was only recently that he'd come to glimpse the importance behind the object he held, the recent flash backs into a past he couldn't remember left him with questions he longed to know the answers to. So absorbed in his thoughts Kai failed to sense the presence which had come to stand next to the seat he occupied, if he had Kai would have caught sight of the brief look of recognition which crossed their face.  
  
"It's very beautiful, was it a gift from someone?"  
  
Startled by the female voice Kai berated himself for being caught off guard, quickly covering his surprise Kai turned a questioning look towards his female team mate. "Excuse me."  
  
"The bracelet, it looks like its very important to you and I was wondering it someone gave it to you?"  
  
Keeping a watchful gaze upon Sazuka's form Kai remained silent as she moved to the lean against the chair arm opposite him, patiently awaiting his answer. Looking away from Sazuka's grey gaze Kai turned his sights back to the bracelet he held; even with his recent flash backs Kai still couldn't remember much about his past. Taking a quick glance towards the Chinese teen Kai realized she was still awaiting his answer, and the strange thing about it was the fact that something inside him was telling him he could confide in her. Although he had only know the grey eyed teen for a short period of time Kai felt an ease around her that he rarely felt, a sense of trust building in him towards his new team mate. It was almost like two long lost friends finding each other and rebuilding on the foundations that already existed.  
  
"I've had it for as long as I can remember..It is important to me but I don't why, I can't even remember who gave it to me."  
  
Clenching his fist around the item in question Kai's frustration only grew as he tried to put some sense to the unruly thoughts running through his mind. Even though he could feel the bracelets charms biting into his palm Kai was to preoccupied to give it much heed; only the feeling of a hand taking his own awoke him. Looking downwards Kai watched in utter silence and confusion as a hand darker than his own gently opened his own, removing the bracelet as they did.  
  
"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself Kai; sometimes through no fault of own we block things out, be they feelings or memories. I don't why you can't remember your past but you shouldn't let it consume you, all said and done your still you, not only our captain but our friend. For better or worse we'll always be here for you and nothing will change that, and besides I know that someday you will remember you just have to be patient."  
  
Until his arrival on the team Kai had never known the simple acts of kindness and comfort, being trained all his life to live with out such emotions. It was because of this very reason that the garnet eyed teen was having trouble accepting the idea of friendship, finding it hard to accept the idea that people would want to be his friend and the only thing they wanted in return was his friendship. However, through the persistence of the others he had slowly began to come round to the idea. The more time he spend with the others the more he got used to their presence, even considering them friends rather than team mates. Giving his female companion a slight smile Kai silently accepted the offer she gave of returning the bracelet to its regular home around his wrist, briefly loosing the clasp on the arm guard he wore. Refastening the guards clasp Kai tried to think of something to say to the watching teen however, the sound of Rei's voice prevented him.  
  
"Hey guys I don't want to freak anyone out, but we're the only ones on this train."  
  
Although they had come to accept the fact that they were the only ones in the carriage they hadn't expected to be the only ones in the entire train. Confusion present in all their minds their concerns remained silent as the train came to a sudden halt.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"You guy's check the driver, I'm going to check on the guard."  
  
Before the others could even act on what they had heard Kai was quickly moving down the carriages length, disappearing from sight behind the sliding door. Deciding to follow their captain's instructions the remaining Bladebreakers proceeded in the opposite direction, hopefully to find the answer to the sudden halt.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ "Are you sure this is such a good idea? Maybe we should just stay on the train."  
  
"Calm down Chief, so the train broke down it's not the end of the world besides we'll never know anything if we don't take a look around."  
  
Following Kai's lead as their captain walked down the tunnel they were encased in the remaining Bladebreakers exited the train, each a little concerned by the absence of both the driver and the guard. Not afraid to admit that he was terrified by everything that was happening Kenny was a little wary about entering the dimly lit tunnel however, seeing the retreating forms of his team mates gave him little choice.  
  
"Don't worry Kenny I'm sure everything's going to be ok, why don't you and Dizzi see if you can get in contact with the authorities and tell them what's happened. That way someone's bound to come and get us."  
  
Not realising that someone had remained with him Kenny was relieved to have another's presence beside him; taking a glance to his side Kenny gave the Chinese girl a grateful smile before acting on her advice. Letting her mind wander as Kenny went about his task it took a moment for Sazuka to recognize the growing sound approaching them. Regaining her senses Sazuka was startled by the appearance of the two beyblades which appeared of either side of Kenny and herself, seeing that Kenny had noticed the the blades presence both teens slowly looked behind them as the shadows fell over them.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ "What I don't get if there's driver and there's no guard then who started the train."  
  
Taking a moment to discuss their situation the Bladebreaker came to a stop as they neared the end of the train. Hearing Tyson voice his thoughts the others could only nod in agreed at his concerns about the train's sudden halt however, before they could dwell on the matter the gathered teens were jumping apart. Barely missing the spinning beyblade as it weaved through them the four Bladebreakers watched in silence as the blade returned in the direction it had come, only to stop before the one who had released it. "Not again, what is it about us that keep's attracting these guys?"  
  
As Tyson's question echoed softly amongst the gathered teens they each looked in silence towards the two robed figures before them, an aura of darkness radiating from them both.  
  
"Tyson!"  
  
Hearing the terrified voice of their friend Tyson, Max and Rei quickly turned towards the source of the sound, only to be met with the trapped figures of both Kenny and Sazuka. Taking a moment to absorb the information both Tyson and Max, although angry themselves, barley had time to grasp hold of the Tiger preventing him from acting to rashly. Waiting for the one they held to calm down before they released him the three teens returned their gazes upon the initial two figures they had seen.  
  
"Ok what do you guys want?"  
  
"Simple we challenge you to a beyblade match."  
  
Not expecting such a request Tyson could only look in confusion towards the person who had spoken to him, unable to figure out what they game was Tyson knew that either way he wasn't about to let his friends down.  
  
"Alright then you want a match you're got one."  
  
"Then we choose the tall one to be your blader."  
  
Looking towards the one their opponent pointed at the three Bladebreakers looked towards their captain, who through it all had remained completely calm, unfazed by the unfolding events.  
  
"Sorry but you can find yourself another guinea pig to play with."  
  
"You might want to reconsider your answer if you value your friend's safety."  
  
"Sorry not interested."  
  
Hardly believing their captain's cold behavior regarding their friends safety Tyson could only look in disbelieve towards Kai's silent figure. Looking towards Kenny and Sazuka Tyson felt his frustration grow as he noted Kenny's terrified look and Sazuka's vain attempts to break free. Unable to stand by Tyson decided to take things into his own hands, not about to let Kai's refusal put the two in any more danger.  
  
"Don't waste your time with him, you want a battle then fine you've got one."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
From where she stood held by the one behind her Sazuka could only look on helplessly as she watched both Tyson and Max valiantly try to fight the two bladers before them. Realising that her struggles were useless Sazuka now remained still as she watched both Dragoon and Dracil try to gain the upper hand in the battle, yet no matter what they did neither bitbeast could succeed in its task. Turning her sights towards the monster like bitbeasts Sazuka tried to think of someway in which they could be defeated, not wanting either of her friends to lose the bitbeasts they treasured. Remembering a book she had once read entitled Dracula Sazuka tried to recall what it was that had the vampire had hated. Trying to remember Sazuka turned startled eyes towards the shouting figure of Kenny as she heard his voice.  
  
"Sunlight Tyson! That's what destroyed the monster in the movie remember."  
  
"That's great Chief but right now that's something we're lacking in right now."  
  
Hearing the Chief's words Sazuka quickly realized what it was that kept the vampire at bay; it wasn't only sunlight but crosses too. Not wasting any time Sazuka quickly relayed the information to her fighting friends.  
  
"Max and Tyson! Crosses! Crosses work too, you've got to form one some how!"  
  
Taking a moment to ponder the advice given to them both teens gave a smirk as they quickly formed a plan, putting the information into immediate action. Even as the blinding cross of white light formed before them Tyson and Max couldn't help but give a cry of joy as the vampire bitbeast quickly retreated. However, before they could celebrate the victory they were quickly faced with their last opponent as the werewolf moved in.  
  
"Max! What was it in the movie that stopped the movie?"  
  
Hearing Kenny's words the blond blader thought back to the movie he had only moments ago been watching, a quick click of the fingers signaling his remembrance.  
  
"Silver! But I don't have any silver."  
  
"Hey fuzzy! Remember me?"  
  
Hearing the statement about silver being the weakness to a werewolf the feline teen quickly remembered the silver dollar he had picked up on the train. Giving a smirk as he looked towards the blader in question Rei was more than ready to show these freaks that no one messed with his friends.  
  
"Heads or tails you lose."  
  
With the silver dollar resting securely over his faithful Drigger Rei realized his blader into the battle, ready to send his opponent back to the dog house.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Safely gathered in the van's back compartment the six Bladebreakers could finally take a calming breath, each thankful that the previous events were over.  
  
"Man who were those guys and why in the world would they want to take our bitbeasts?"  
  
"I don't know Tyson, but something tells me it isn't the last we've seen of them."  
  
"Whoever they are it doesn't matter, I'm not about to let them get their hands on my Dranzer."  
  
Hearing Kai's voice the remaining Bladebreakers all turned their attention toward their captain, surprised to hear his input into the conversion. Looking between themselves unsure of how to answer their captain the team mates were thankful for Kenny's purposeful reply.  
  
"Maybe so Kai, but unless you start acting like a part of these team who knows what could happen. Your apart of these team just like the rest of us and we have to work together, divided we fall but united we stand."  
  
"The Chief's right from now we have to work harder otherwise the next time we see those creeps we might not be so lucky."  
  
Voicing her agreement along with the rest from where she sat cradled in Rei's arms Sazuka quietly pondered the thoughts in her head. Sensing the others were too involved in their talk to pay her any attention Sazuka silently removed the pendent she wore from under the tunic she wore. Taking a moment to gaze upon the familiar object Sazuka gave a slight smile as she held it, feeling the comforting shape of it Sazuka quickly returned the small disc like object to its hiding place. None of those present realising just what it was that their female companion kept hidden from them.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	11. Chapter 11

Even in the early afternoon with tourists plaguing its streets the city of Paris was still a place of wonder and great beauty as it lay beneath the midday sun. Walking along one of its less crowed streets a young couple could be found enjoying the sights around them, each content with the others company.  
  
"Come on Rei; please tell me where we're going? You've been secretive all morning."  
  
Smirking slightly at his companions plea's Rei was determined to keep Sazuka guessing as she once again questioned him about their destination. Having been granted the day off from all their training Rei had made it his first priority to spend the day with his grey eyed girlfriend; not letting anything stand in his way of spending sometime alone with her for the first time in days. Having spent the morning touring the vast city, which was made a lot easier considering Sazuka knew all the sights from previous visits, both teens had enjoyed the time alone briefly forgetting any worries they had. Briefly caught up in his thoughts Rei was brought out of his wonderings by the presence before him, coming to a halt Rei was caught by the mischievous smile Sazuka was giving him.  
  
"I'm not telling you, you'll just have to wait."  
  
"But Rei I've been patient all morning, please tell me where we're going."  
  
Suppressing the shudder which ran through him at the seductive tome present in Sazuka's voice Rei was thankful for the stubborn streak he had otherwise he would have given in to her long before now. Resting his hands upon the slim waist before him Rei brought Sazuka's unresisting body towards him, giving his own mischievous grin as he noticed the questioning look in her eyes.  
  
"No."  
  
Even as his simple reply faded into the air Rei caught the pouting lips before him with his own, once again intoxicated by the taste which was uniquely hers a mixture of vanilla and something that was just her. Seeking entrance into that which was barred from him Rei couldn't contain the growl which echoed low in his throat as Sazuka delivered him a playful nip before granting his request. Only when the need for oxygen came upon them did they break apart, each a little more flustered than before.  
  
"You can be real stubborn sometimes you know that, but that's what I like about you."  
  
"And here I was thinking you only wanted me for my looks."  
  
Laughing at the playful hit Sazuka gave him Rei released his hold on her before gathering her hand in his as he once again lead the way to their destination.  
  
Giving Rei the benefit of the doubt Sazuka allowed him to lead her along as they made their way along the streets of Paris. Beginning to wonder just where it was that Rei was taking her Sazuka's curiosity only grew as he took her down a side street which lead to the back entrance of a restaurant. About to question Rei's actions Sazuka held her tongue as Rei greeted the Chinese man who had just exited the restaurant.  
  
"Long time no see Uncle."  
  
"I don't believe it, if it isn't Rei."  
  
Seeing his Uncle recover from his initial surprise Rei was more than happy to accept the welcoming embrace from the Uncle he hadn't seen in years and the only blood relative he had. Steeping back from his Uncle it took a moment for him to realize that his Uncle was looking questioningly towards Sazuka's silent form.  
  
"And who is this young lady?"  
  
"Uncle I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Sazuka, Sazuka this is my Uncle."  
  
Giving the girl in question an encouraging smile Rei held his hand out to the suddenly shy girl behind him, accepting his offered hand Rei patiently waited for Sazuka to stand beside him before once again looking to his Uncle. Feeling the gaze upon her Sazuka was glad of Rei's reassuring presence as a sudden shyness overcame her upon standing before Rei's Uncle.  
  
"Well now isn't this a surprise, a pleasant one but still a surprise."  
  
Seeing the smile Rei's Uncle gave her Sazuka felt some of the shyness she was feeling begin to reside as she accepted his hand in greeting. Having a moment to look towards her boyfriend Sazuka's attention was soon diverted to the restaurant's entrance as Rei's Uncle called to the people inside. Caught up in the introductions Sazuka could understand why Rei was fond of these people, they were welcoming and treated Rei just like family. Not accepting no for any answer Rei's Uncle herded the two teens inside, curious about what his nephew had been up to since he'd last seen him.  
  
feeling totally at ease amongst the people around him Rei was glad to see that Sazuka was enjoying herself as well, wanting to introduce Sazuka to his Uncle ever since he'd learnt they were going to Paris he was glad to see them getting along. Excusing himself from the table Rei helped his Uncle to clear the plates, following him into the kitchen Rei paused for a moment as he heard Sazuka's laughter fill the air. Looking back to where she sat Rei realized just how lucky he was; despite the numerous people he'd known Rei had never felt so connected to someone. Sensing a gaze upon herself Rei couldn't prevent his smile as Sazuka looked towards him; smiling back Sazuka turned back to her companions as Rei disappeared.  
  
Unable to keep the smile off his face Rei couldn't say he was surprised that his Uncle noticed placing the plate he held away Rei turned to face his Uncle as he heard him speak.  
  
"You've found yourself a good girl there Rei, I'm glad she makes you happy."  
  
"I'm glad you approve Uncle, I don't know what I would have done if you didn't."  
  
"Surely I'm not that bad, I'd like to think of myself as being a bit more accepting than those elders of yours."  
  
Joining in with his nephew's laughter Chen Shu found himself looking in question towards his nephew as he noticed the uneasy air which settled it's self around him.  
  
"Rei?"  
  
Looking upwards Rei knew his Uncle was concerned about him; not wanting him to worry Rei pondered whether or not to tell him about his troubles. Realizing his Uncle was the only person he could turn to and also understand Rei decided to risk it.  
  
"You know about my father and what he....and I am."  
  
"Of course, but why are asking me that?"  
  
"Do you remember what happened when my parents got together?"  
  
"How can I forget, they were quite the pair caused quite a stir amongst the elders."  
  
Chuckling to himself at the memory of his sister and brother-in-law Shu quickly sobered up as he noticed the brief look of panic fill Rei's eyes.  
  
"Rei what exactly is going on?"  
  
"Well....I....I think I've found the one I'm suppose to be bonded with."  
  
You don't mean, Rei are you sure?"  
  
"I'm not completely sure; I've never witnessed a bonding before it's just...."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I've already marked her."  
  
Taking in what his nephew had told him Shu gave the information he had received some thought, wondering how he could best advice the troubled teen. Remembering all that his sister had gone through Shu realized that although the two were young what Rei had put forward could be true, the two could be bonded.  
  
"And does Sazuka know any of this?"  
  
"No; I'm afraid of telling her, it's not exactly an easy thing to tell someone."  
  
"I can understand what you're saying Rei and I'll admit trying to explain it to someone from outside your village is hard but in the end it needs to be done. Sazuka deserves the truth she needs to know exactly what she'll be getting into if she accepts; it's only fair that she knows all the facts before making a decision."  
  
Listening to his Uncle Rei knew that despite his concerns what his Uncle had told him was right, if his instincts were right then it was only fair to tell Sazuka the truth. Ever since the incident on the train Rei could sense Sazuka's concern for him, realizing that something was bothering him Sazuka had done nothing more than offer her support. Never once had she pressured him; coming to a decision Rei knew what he had to do, sorting out his few scattered thoughts Rei cast his doubts aside and once again became the confident individual he was.  
  
"You're right Uncle; she needs to know it's only right."  
  
Watching the decisive gleam enter his nephew's eyes Shu was suddenly reminded of Rei's father as looked upon the teen before him, although he might have inherited his mother's looks he took after his father in character. Although Rei's parents were no longer with them Shu was sure that they would be proud of their son; as he himself could feel nothing but pride towards his nephew. Offering his support Shu gave Rei an encouraging smile before following his nephew back out to the others, hoping that things would turn out all right for him.  
  
Listening to the people around her Sazuka couldn't help but join in their laughter, recovering from her recent burst of laughter Sazuka was startled by the sudden sense of unease and nervous feelings which overcame her. Not wanting to worry the others Sazuka kept a smile on her face as she wondered what was happening; concentrating on the feelings she felt Sazuka couldn't explain what it was but something was telling her that it was Rei she was sensing. Unable to understand why she would be sensing Rei's feelings Sazuka felt her concern for him grow. Casting glances towards the kitchen door Sazuka felt her concern change to questioning as Rei's unease changed to confidence. Hearing the return of Rei and his Uncle Sazuka decided to brush the incident aside as she saw Rei's beaming smile, placing it down to an over active imagination Sazuka welcomed Rei's gentle squeeze to her hand.  
  
Taking his seat beside Sazuka Rei had no sooner taken the time to relax when a picture he hadn't previously noticed caught his attention. Hardly believing what he was seeing Rei knew he had to ask who the French teen was. "Hey Uncle who's that?"  
  
"Who? Oh that's Oliver, he's the French Beyblade Champion and one of Paris's best chefs."  
  
Surprised to hear who the French teen was Rei kept his composure as the identity of their mystery blader was revealed; no wonder he'd had such a superior attitude considering he was the country's champion. Taking a quick glance towards Oliver's picture Rei made a mental note to tell the others before turning to his girlfriend, noticing the questioning look in Sazuka's eyes Rei gave her a reassuring smile. Promising to explain everything later both Rei and Sazuka rejoined the others, once again taking part in the laughter around them.  
  
Giving a stretch as he returned to the warm sunlight outside Rei couldn't prevent his smile as he felt a presence place its self at his side. Looking towards his grey eyes companion Rei found himself enchanted by the carefree smile present on Sazuka's face. Coming to terms with the thoughts that been troubling him for the past few days Rei felt truly relaxed, content to be with his raven haired companion.  
  
Relishing in the sun's warm Sazuka felt content as she exited the restaurant, having enjoyed the afternoon with Rei's Uncle both teens had promised to visit before they left Paris. Glancing towards her boyfriend Sazuka was glad to see him so content, although happy enough Sazuka could see that something had been bothering him for some time. However, ever since his meeting with his Uncle Rei had once again been his old self no longer weighted down by his thoughts. Joining Rei's side Sazuka found herself smiling back at the taller teen as she saw the smile he wore. Always bewitched by the unusual color of Rei's eyes Sazuka couldn't fail to notice the spark in his amber eyes. Shifting herself around until she was facing her companion Sazuka stepped into his frame, wrapping her arms around his waist, content to be held as he hugged her back.  
  
Resting his head upon Sazuka's hair Rei knew he had never felt so content with someone, the realization that she could be the one began to settle its self more firmly in his mind. However, before be could pursue the issue any further both teens found their attention caught by the passing comments of two boys. No sooner had they heard it were both Rei and Sazuka looking knowingly at each other, both having no doubts that Tyson was the one challenging Oliver. Knowing all to well Tyson's nature both teens quickly headed to where the battle was taking place, each hoping that their friend hadn't bitten off more than he could chew.  
  
From his position beside the bey dish Oliver looked down towards Tyson and his friends, watching them discuss the recent battle Oliver was still finding it hard to believe that the battle had ended in a draw. Realizing his initial assumptions regarding Tyson had been wrong Oliver could only give him the respect he deserved; already giving Tyson his congratulations Oliver was about to leave when a familiar figure caught his eye. Thinking he was seeing things Oliver was surprised to see that the one before him was none other than an old friend, curious to know about their involvement with the Bladebreakers Oliver decided to investigate the matter.  
  
"Sazuka; mon ami est ce vous?"  
  
Hearing everyone go silent at Oliver's words Sazuka was at first puzzled by the statement made, turning around to the one who had spoken Sazuka's puzzlement turned to surprise as she saw who was before her.  
  
"Oliver."  
  
"So it is you, mon ami why did you not tell me you were returning to Paris?"  
  
"It was a last minute decision, and if I remember correctly you were never an easy person to find."  
  
Watching Oliver laugh as Sazuka's comment Rei could see that he wasn't the only one who was confused, looking towards his team mates Rei could see that they too were curious about how the two teens knew each other. Turning his attention back towards the two before him Rei couldn't help but feel a little wary about them as he saw how open they were with each other. However, before anyone could question the two Oliver's voice carried to them all as he addressed them.  
  
"You must join for me for dinner tonight; in fact I insist that you all of you join me this evening."  
  
"Thank you for the offer but I don't....."  
  
"Of course we accept, don't want to be rude now."  
  
Hardly surprised to hear that Tyson was the one accepting Sazuka couldn't help but grin at his eagerness, never had she met someone who loved food so much. Realizing there was no getting out of it now that Tyson was expecting a free meal the remaining Bladebreakers could only voice their agreement, having no idea that a meal wasn't the only thing they'd get.  
  
Watching the conversions going on around him Rei found he could only half heartily join in the laughter around him; vaguely listening to Kenny's words Rei's attention was solely fixed on those opposite him. Catching up on lost time both Oliver and Sazuka had spend the evening talking amongst themselves, sparing a moment here and there to answer any questions directed at them. Having learnt that the two had known each other for some time Rei couldn't blame them for wanting to catch up on old times. However, despite the facts Rei couldn't help the jealously which reigned in him as he watched Oliver and Sazuka interact with each other. Realizing that Kenny was seeking his attention Rei turned towards his friend apologizing for not listening as Kenny repeated what he'd said.  
  
Letting Kenny have his say Rei returned his attention to the seat opposite only to clench his hands tightly together as he watched the French teen ask for Sazuka's company in a dance. Even as Oliver lead Sazuka to those all ready dancing to the gracefully music neither teen were aware of the amber eyes which had narrowed dangerously as they watched the two dance. However, watching as Oliver lightly kissed Sazuka's hand as their dance ended Rei felt his control break; unable to watch as someone fawned over his intended mate.  
  
Despites her smiles Sazuka was thankful when the music ended, although she was happy to meet her old friend feelings that weren't her own had consumed her since Oliver had asked her to dance. Feelings of such rage and anger had suddenly under laid her own emotions, unsure of what was happening at first Sazuka suddenly realized that such feelings were coming from Rei. Unable to understand what was happening Sazuka knew that she had to calm the Chinese youth down however, before she could act on her thoughts Sazuka could only watch in shock at the following events.  
  
Remaining silent through out most of the night Kai had kept his gaze roaming over those around him; upon hearing that the others wouldn't be leaving Paris that day Kai had decided to rejoin his team mates. Watching the proceedings around him Kai found himself glancing from Sazuka to Rei, despites what people thought the garnet eyed teen was very observant about things around him. Keeping his gaze on Rei Kai wasn't fooled by the controlled calm Rei was showing, although no one else saw Kai could see the gleam in Rei's eyes. Despites outward appearances Kai had slowly but surely given in to Rei's attempts at friendship, developing a firm friendship with each other both teens had come to trust each other like brothers. Concerned about his friends' wellbeing Kai knew a storm was coming and wasn't surprised to see Rei's anger take over however, the volume of his anger did.  
  
Shooting upwards Rei was vaguely aware of the pain which shot up his arms as his hands slammed against the table, silence settling amongst his friends as they cast concerned looks towards him. Turning a predatory look towards the French teen opposite him Rei barely contained the growl he felt wishing to make its presence know. Feeling his natural instincts fighting to take over it was unfortunate that his anger was given direction.  
  
"Calm down Rei."  
  
Reacting before he could think Rei's anger cooled a little as he saw who he had lashed out at; with his anger ruling him Rei had simply reacted as he felt the hand which settled on his shoulder. Swinging round Rei threw the hand off himself before shoving the owner aside, reality coming back to him as the clatter of glass reached him as the one he hit out at collided with the table. Looking into garnet eyes Rei was shocked to see that Kai had been the one he'd lashed out at, looking into the surprised looks of his friends Rei spared a quick apology before hurrying out of the restaurant. Taking a moment to process what had just happened Sazuka was finding it hard to believe what had just happened. Knowing she couldn't let Rei go while he was in his current state Sazuka quickly excused herself before hurrying after Rei. Rushing out into the night air Sazuka looked wildly around for the one she was looking fro, spotting a familiar figure making their way down the street Sazuka quickly made after him.  
  
Walking along the street of Paris Rei was unaware of the drizzle as he wandered through the night, with his anger no longer ruling him Rei tried to make some sense of his chaotic thoughts. Caught up in his thoughts Rei didn't hear the voice calling him, only when a hand caught him on the arm did he come back to reality.  
  
"Rei, what's going on? What happened back there?"  
  
Recognizing the voice Rei quickly tensed as he realized who had halted him, knowing that this confrontation would happen eventually he wasn't sure if he could deal with it right now. Giving a sigh Rei tried twice before he found his voice, doing his best to control his emotions.  
  
"It doesn't matter. Go back to the others they'll get worried if you don't."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere not until you tell me what's wrong."  
  
Hearing the concern present in Sazuka's voice Rei could help the first signs of guilt that began settling themselves in his mind. Realizing he had let his anger rule him Rei regretted his previous actions, ashamed that he'd let his natural instincts take such control of him.  
  
"Rei I know something's wrong I could feel it; you were so angry. I want to help but I don't know how."  
  
Hearing Sazuka's words Rei couldn't believe what he was hearing, even though he'd had his suspicions this newest information confirmed them. Realizing it was time to tell Sazuka the truth Rei gathered his courage together before turning to face her. Silently taking her hand Rei decided it was better he explained somewhere else as he became aware of the rain upon them. Knowing Sazuka wouldn't question him Rei lead the way as they once again set off down the street.  
  
Feeling the warmth radiating from the cup he held Rei was imaging every outcome as he patiently waited for Sazuka to return; having returned to the hotel they were staying at Rei had decided to wait in the café while Sazuka went to change out of her wet clothes. With only one or two people situated around the café Rei decided it was the best place to tell Sazuka the truth. Looking outside Rei watched the many droplets work their way down the glass, every now and again joining together to form a river of water. Sensing a familiar presence Rei diverted his attention from the outside world to the one beside him.  
  
Looking up into grey eyes Rei gave a slight smile to the one beside him before Sazuka took the seat opposite him. Looking down into the swirling liquid before him Rei took a calming breath before beginning his explanation.  
  
"I know its going to sound a bit far-fetched what I'm about to tell you but you have to believe me."  
  
"All right, I'm listening."  
  
"Do you know what a neko-jin?"  
  
Surprised by the question Sazuka took a moment to consider what Rei had asked her, thinking the question over Sazuka gave her reply.  
  
"I've heard of them, my grandmother use to tell me stories about them; about those with feline blood."  
  
"What if I was to say they weren't just stories and that neko-jin do exist."  
  
Awaiting Sazuka's reaction Rei dreaded what she would do as he finished his sentence; knowing only to well what some people thought of his kind Rei didn't want Sazuka to have the same attitude. Fearing the silence Rei couldn't prevent the jump he gave as Sazuka took his hand in hers, looking cautiously upwards Rei was greeted with an understanding smile.  
  
"I don't care how different you are and to be honest I did have my suspicions about you, the eyes and teeth kind of gave it away. It doesn't matter to me what you are it doesn't change who you are, and it doesn't change how I feel about you."  
  
Glad to see Rei calm down a little at her reply Sazuka could see that despite her hopes they was still something else which bothered the young Tiger. Unable to sit by and see him so troubled Sazuka was determined to get to the bottom of the matter which bothered him so much.  
  
"But there's more to it than that isn't there?"  
  
"Yes. I should have told you this before but I didn't know now....that and well I was afraid to tell you."  
  
"Amongst my kind we have many beliefs and traditions; one of those is that every neko had a soulmate, the one person who fills that other part of them. Some can go their whole lives and never find them, but there are those that do. In most cases both soulmates are neko-jin but sometimes we find human partners; my father was one."  
  
"I don't understand. Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"Because I think....no I don't think, I know. Sazuka you are my soulmate, that's the reason why I bite you, the mark you have it shows other neko-jin that you are bonding with someone."  
  
Finishing his reply Rei waited with baited breath for Sazuka's reply, looking into grey eyes Rei wasn't surprised to see a whirlwind of emotions dancing within their depths. Taking not if the uncertainty and confusion which radiated from the one opposite Rei wasn't expecting a reply straight away. Neither though he had guesses what would happen once he told her Rei's heart fell as he watched Sazuka raise from her sear.  
  
"I don't know....I need sometime to figure this out."  
  
Nodding his understanding Rei remained silent as he watched Sazuka walk away, not needing the link between them to sense her confusion. Feeling his heart ache as he watched her walk away Rei could only sit back and await her decision as he once again turned his gaze to the swirling liquid below. 


	12. Chapter 12

**DECISIONS MADE**

Leaning against the balcony's railing Rei was unaware of the chill which settled against his skin as he looked out at the world around him. Returning to his room shortly after Sazuka's departure Rei has spend his time looking out into the night sky, finding some comfort in the familiar patterns that he found amongst the stars. Deep in thought as he went over the nights events Rei didn't hear the door opening as someone entered the room. However, the quiet thread of footsteps did catch his attention; thinking Kai had returned to their room Rei didn't bother to turn around. Realizing he would have to apologise to his garnet eyed friend for his previous actions Rei decided he'd wait for the teen to ready himself for bed before speaking to him. Looking down at his clasped hands Rei found his thoughts drifting towards a certain blader, despites her decision Rei knew he would accept it even if it did destroy apart of him.

"Rei."

Recognising the voice immediately Rei felt his heart halt for a moment as he realised who was behind him, unsure of what to do Rei remained where he was as he heard her approach.

Coming to a halt behind the one before her Sazuka could feel the uncertainty and fear which racked his very being; only now realising just how much the usually fearless Tiger had feared this chain of events. For the last few hours Sazuka had been pondering the information Rei had revealed to her, confused at first by what she had been told Sazuka had began to get her head around it. Thinking things over Sazuka had finally come to a decision and had spent the last half an hour seeking Rei out.

Moving to stand beside him Sazuka was surprised to see that Rei was reluctant to look at her; an air of nervous tension surrounding him as he acknowledged her presence. Taking note of the slight pallor that was present in Rei's skin Sazuka's concern was confirmed as she took hold of his icy hands.

"You'll catch a cold if you stay out here any longer."

"I hadn't really noticed."

"Then it's a good job I came along, after all what kind of mate would I be if I let you get ill."

Welcoming the warmth from the hands which held his Rei was grateful for Sazuka's presence, thinking she'd come to let him down Rei was startled by the statement she'd just made. Turing to look at the one beside him Rei was greeted by a gentle smile, having mere moments to gaze upon grey lit eyes Rei was taken back once again as Sazuka wrapped him in an embrace.

"There's a lot I don't understand and even more I need to learn, but I do know something I've never cared for anyone the way I care about you. I want to stand by you Rei; I don't know what it means to be bonded but I wanted to understand it."

Feeling the surprise Rei felt at her words Sazuka remained within their embrace for a moment longer before stepping back; looking into amber eyes Sazuka was glad to see the relief and happiness begin to return to them. Unable to prevent her smile Sazuka gave a gentle tug to Rei's hand as she turned to the room behind them.

Hardly able to believe what had just happened Rei was touched beyond words by Sazuka's willingness to accept what he'd told her, but more than that his heart was grateful not to lose the other part of his soul. Feeling the tug on his hand Rei watched as Sazuka walked ahead of him, about to follow Rei halted for a moment as he finally noticed something he hadn't took note of before. Usually bound by a length of ribbon Sazuka's ebony strands were free from their confines, a curtain of lose silk flowing down her back. Having never seen Sazuka's hair down before Rei found her even more breathe taking as she turned to look at him, the slight breeze blowing stray strands across her face.

Giving a quick smile to Rei's silent form Sazuka disappeared from view as she headed inside, grateful for the rooms warmth as she waited for her companion to join her. Deciding to make a start on her hair Sazuka had only just sat down before her task was halted as a weight settled it's self on the bed next to her.

"I've never seen you with your hair down before it suit's you."

Glad to sense the comfort and ease of mind radiating from her partner Sazuka gladly leaned into Rei's frame as he wrapped his arms around her. Held in his embrace Sazuka was surprised to realize that close contact with the Tiger made it almost impossible not to sense his emotions. Although a little scary Sazuka could only assume that the link she shared with Rei must be apart of the bonding ritual he told her about. Thinking about what Rei had told her Sazuka decided to question him about something that was bothering her.

"Rei what happens now? I know that you've marked me, but what now?"

"Traditionally if you accepted me as your mate you would mark me back; eventually we would go through the binding and become bonded. I know this is a lot to take in and I can understand if you'd want to wait…."

Finding himself silenced by a finger resting on his lips Rei could only look down into grey eyes as words left him. Smiling down at her Rei returned Sazuka's hug as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Distracted by the scent of vanilla which lingered in Sazuka's hair Rei was brought out of his wanderings by a sharp sudden pain to his neck. Pulling back Rei took note of Sazuka's sheepish expression before touching the side of his neck, feeling a sore spot Rei pulled his hand back to see traces of blood smeared across his fingertips.

"Sorry about that, guess I'm not equipped for biting."

"That all right, but I don't understand."

"You said I'm supposed to mark you back right; I always was one to follow tradition and besides this way I can make sure no one decides to get feisty with you."

Surprised by her reply Rei looked in amazement towards her before he began to laugh softly at her answer; hearing Sazuka join in his laughter it took a moment for them to compose themselves. Looking towards his companion Rei watched as Sazuka easily worked a brush through silken strands, caught up in the simple gesture Rei took a moment to realise that she was intending to wrap her hair up in its ribbon confines. Realizing he'd rather her leave it in its free state Rei gently placed his hand over hers halting her progress.

"Leave it down, for tonight at least."

Not expecting such a request it took a moment before Sazuka could nod her approval; allowing Rei to release the hold she had on the ebony strands Sazuka soon felt them fall back against her back. Turing to face the one behind her Sazuka was greeted with adoring amber eyes as she met Rei's gaze.

Pushing aside the veil of silk Rei couldn't believe that he was looking down at his mate; the idea really now confirming its self as he realized that the one before him would in time become bonded with him. Catching the lips before him in a gentle kiss the light caress only deepened as Sazuka yield to him, once again exploring familiar ground. Feeling hands gently run through the loose strands of hair at the base of his neck Rei couldn't contain the shiver he felt at the ghostly touch which ran across his neck. Feeling his composure weaken Rei gently lowered his companion down to the bed below them.

Breaking their kiss as the need for oxygen came upon them Rei found himself lost for words as he looked upon the one below him. Surrounding her like a dark halo Sazuka's ebony strands lay beneath her as she looked up towards him, her grey eyes shimmering with a hidden sparkle. Looking at the vision before him Rei knew that she was the most remarkable person he'd ever seen; picking up on the feelings of devotion that were coming from her Rei found himself thanking the heavens that he'd been blessed with such a mate.

"You really are something; I've met anyone like you."

Remaining silent Rei watched as Sazuka thought over his words; seeing her wonderings cease as a smile graced her face Rei found himself smiling back. Feeling a hand run through his bangs Rei leaned into the soothing touch however, the feel of his bangs falling against his face brought him out of his daze. Seeing his red bandanna resting in Sazuka's hand Rei looked questioningly at her before breaking out in a smile at her words.

"Neither have I, but I'm glad I did. You really are quite a character and I guess I'm one lucky girl."

Lying down on his side beside her Rei was lost for words as he gazed upon the one beside him. Feeling a hand entwine with his own Rei felt his breath catch as the swell of emotion it brought; hearing the slight gasp Sazuka gave Rei knew she felt the same. Having heard what the elders had to say about the bonding Rei didn't think there was much to it, but now that he was experiencing it he had to think otherwise. Although a little strange and overwhelming Rei couldn't explain why but he knew this was right, the ability to sense each other just seemed right.

Feeling a comforting presence nestle beside him Rei looked fondly at the one cuddled up beside him. Seeing the closed eyelids Rei could only smile as he realised Sazuka wasn't going anywhere; not that he was complaining. Careful not to wake him settling companion Rei managed to move himself around enough to sit up, removing his outer tunic Rei was thankful for the t-shirt he had decided to wear underneath.

Gathering the blanket from the bottom of the bed Rei quietly rearranged himself back down. Covering them both Rei gently gathered the slumbering girl to him, soon himself growing sleepy by the steady rhythm of her breathing. Feeling the days events running through his mind Rei took one last look at the one beside him before he to welcomed the slumber which overcame him.


	13. Chapter 13

Hearing the bones in his neck crack Rei couldn't contain the cringe he gave as he heard the sound, if there was one thing which got to him it was the sound of cracking bones. Making his way through the awakening lobby Rei greeted the ones he pasted with a smile as he headed towards the hotels dinning room. Having left his female counterpart to freshen up Rei had decided to venture out and seek his garnet eyed friend. Although it was still early Rei knew Kai was the only one beside himself that woke up at such any early hour; unable to talk with Kai last night Rei had decided to find him this morning.

Entering the dinning room Rei noticed that there were only a few people present in the room, scanning those scattered around the room Rei soon found who he was looking for. Seeing the lone figure situated near the open French doors Rei had to do a double take as he looked upon Kai's still figure. Recognising the mass of flowing white that enfolded Kai's neck Rei was surprised to see Kai's usually spiky strands falling in a blue mass just passed his shoulders. Despites the few occasions that he had ever seen the teen wearing his hair down Rei, in his own personal opinion, thought Kai should do it more often. The navy strands delicately framing his face when they fell about his shoulders, making him seem less harsh.

Walking up behind the teen Rei could see the dampness to Kai's hair, which would explain his present style. More often than not Kai would leave his hair to dry naturally, finding it took to much time to dry it with a hairdryer. Standing behind the one he considered a brother Rei found himself stuck for words as he looked upon the quiet teen.

"Tea, milk, no sugar and two toasts with strawberry jam."

"What?"

"Unless your tastes have changed I believe that's what you always have for breakfast, especially considering the fact that you got me into jam."

Hearing Kai's statement Rei fought his grin as he remembered the effort he went through in trying to get the teen to eat jam. Having never eaten the stuff Kai had only given in to satisfy himself, only to realise that he actually liked the stuff.

Watching Kai's gesture it was only now that he noticed the place set beside him; the exact items Kai had just mentioned placed on the table. Taking the seat next to the bluenette Rei was surprised to find them still warm. Looking towards his friend Rei couldn't help but give his own grin at the slight smile Kai was giving him.

"No my tastes haven't changed; sometimes I think you know me better than I know myself."

"How can I know someone who doesn't even know themselves?"

Chuckling slightly at Kai's weird sense of humour Rei was glad to see that the team's leader still felt at ease with him. After last night Rei was afraid all his efforts of befriending the teen had been destroyed because of one stupid mistake. Despites the aloft attitude he portrayed to everyone around him Rei had discovered in the past few months that the garnet eyed captain had a rare side to him. Although it had taken months to gain any sort of trust from Kai Rei had found that be doing so he had gained a valued friend. In fact the teens soon developed a great respect for each other, coming to think of each other as a brother rather than a team mate.

"Kai about last night, I'm sorry for what I did. I shouldn't have…."

"Forgive and forget, isn't that what you taught me? Just don't try it again."

Nodding his head in understanding Rei soon joined Kai in the silence which settled between them, enjoying the morning sun with his simple breakfast of tea and toast.

* * *

Feeling the country air blowing against him Kai found the passing scenery soothing as they travelled through the Italian countryside. Glancing at his companions Kai wasn't surprised to see that each was in a state of sleep, while Tyson and Max leaded against each other Kenny rested amongst the hale sacks. Looking towards the remaining two members of his team Kai could only smirk as he noticed the protective arm which Rei had wrapped around Sazuka's waist. Even in sleep the teen was still protective of the ebony haired female.

Glancing at the two for a moment longer Kai could only feel happy for his Chinese friend, despites the friendship he offered Kai had know for a while that something was wrong with the youth. Ever since the Asia Tournament Kai could see that Rei missed the closeness he had with the White Tigers, although the youth had admitted to missing his old team it was the idea of having that closeness with someone that ate at him. Having grown up in a close nit village Rei was use to being around people every minute of the day, and since leaving his village had come to discover what it meant to feel alone.

However, although being apart of the Bladebreakers had helped some what Kai had seen a vast improvement in Rei's overall attitude since the arrival of Sazuka. Upon her arrival she had sparked the flame inside the youth, once again causing it to burn. Clearing his head of such thoughts Kai went back to watching the passing scenery, soon trying to fight of his own tiredness as he gave a yawn.

"You should get some sleep; you've been up longer than the rest of us."

Not expecting anyone to speak to him Kai was a little startled by the sudden interruption to the quiet around him. Seeking the owners voice Kai was surprised to see it was Rei himself that had spoken out, watching golden eyes blinking away the last trances of sleep Kai was soon faced with cattish eyes.

"You wouldn't be doing yourself any favours if you run yourself ragged."

"I'll be fine."

Seeing the raised eyebrow Kai could only look blankly back however, he soon realized that Rei's words were ringing true as he found his tiredness catching us on him. However, even so Kai knew he couldn't abandon his duties as team captain as he tried to fight off another yawn.

"Get some sleep Kai; I'll keep watch over everyone."

"I don't need….."

"I'm giving you an order Kai, don't make me repeat myself."

Put back by the force in Rei's voice Kai could only shake his head in defeat as he noticed the grin which graced Rei's face. Shifting his position slightly Kai made himself comfortable against the hay sack behind him, taking one last look towards Rei Kai finally let the hold of sleep place its grip on him. Feeling sleep overcome him Kai's finally memory was of scented flowers and a slight breeze gracing his skin.

To Be Continued


End file.
